Un homme perdu puis un homme heureux
by gsr45
Summary: Grissom a disparu mais pourquoi ? Vont-ils le retrouver ?


Un homme perdu puis un homme heureux

Dans un parc aux abords de Las Vegas

Une fourmilière humaine s'évertuait à trouver des indices sur le crime qui venait d'être commis quelques heures plutôt.

Des policiers, qui étaient en faction pour surveiller la scène bordée par des rubans jaune et noir, regardaient les badauds passer aux côtés d'eux, et des scientifiques, leurs appareils photo à la main, photographiaient tout ce qui pourrait leur servir pour leur enquête.

Depuis une camionnette blanche, un homme d'un certain âge et un jeune enfant d'une dizaine d'année, les regardaient silencieusement. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient l'homme ne parlait jamais, il répondait souvent par écrit sur le calepin qu'il avait toujours sur lui, ou par hochement de tête.

Le jeune garçon demanda :

G - Pourquoi on reste là ?

H par écrit - On regarde.

G - Oui je sais mais ça fait 20 minutes qu'on est là.

H par écrit -Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

G – Non je veux rester avec toi

Sur la scène de crime 

Une femme blonde s'approcha pour parler à un officier

C – Agent Warner, pouvez-vous aller voir la camionnette ?

W - Bien sûr Me Willows.

C - Prenez leur nom leur adresse, enfin tout pour un contrôle d'identité

W - Quelque chose vous inquiète ?

C - Je ne sais pas j'ai déjà vu cette camionnette sur une autre enquête, donc je me pose des questions

W - Bien madame, j'y vais de ce pas.

Le policier n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au véhicule, que l'homme mit le contact, enclencha la première et partit le plus naturellement du monde. Il avait remarqué que la blonde regardait régulièrement en sa direction.

Le policier n'ayant rien appris sur l'identité des occupants de la camionnette expliqua quand même à la scientifique l'impression de déjà vu par rapport au conducteur du véhicule.

C – Alors, j'ai vu que le véhicule était parti ?

W – Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Mais, j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu.

C – Une impression de déjà vu ???

W – Mais je ne me souviens pas où, quand, comment. Mais je connais le conducteur.

C – Il était seul ?

W – Non, il y avait un jeune garçon avec lui, je dirais qu'il ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ou 12 ans.

C – OK merci.

De retour au labo

Catherine qui passa devant le bureau de Judith, fut interpellée par celle-ci

J – Cath…

C – Pas ce soir Judith, je suis crevée, je viens d'enchaîner deux services et la seule chose que je souhaite c'est de me coucher.

J – Oui, mais il y a quel…

C – Judith, j'ai dit demain.

Et Catherine partit déposer ses indices dans différents labos, mais en passant devant le bureau de son supérieur, elle aperçut de la lumière sous la porte qui était fermée, elle remarqua aussi que les stores, qui étaient ouverts en partant pour son enquête, étaient désormais fermés.

Elle fit le tour des labos, et ne trouva pas ses collègues, Nick, Warrick et Greg, alors elle leur envoya un texto, afin qu'ils la retrouvent dans la salle de pause, le plus rapidement possible, même si il fallait qu'ils abandonnent leurs scènes, et la relève des indices.

Catherine n'en pouvait plus de faire les cent pas dans la salle de repos.

Nick et Warrick arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard, elle leur expliqua qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le bureau de Grissom. Greg arriva au milieu de l'explication et donc Catherine dut reprendre

C – Comme je le disais aux gars, il y a de la lumière dans le bureau de Grissom

G – Est-ce qu'il est revenu ?

W – Non ce n'est pas lui ?

G – Mais je croyais que son bureau était fermé à clef.

C – C'est le cas, et à part Grissom, je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui avait les clefs de son bureau.

N – Tu crois qu'elle est là ?

C – Je l'espère, elle pourra nous dire où est Grissom ou sinon nous aider à le retrouver

W – Et bien allons voir si ton intuition est la bonne.

Ils partirent donc, tous les quatre, d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de leur superviseur.

Au bout du couloir, les garçons pouvaient eux aussi apercevoir la lumière sous la porte du bureau, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir la porte sans s'annoncer, et surtout sans faire de bruit, souhaitant prendre l'intruse sur le fait.

Dans la camionnette

Arrivés devant le foyer pour jeunes, l'homme gara son véhicule, pour que l'enfant dorme dans un vrai lit pour la nuit.

G – Où vas-tu dormir cette nuit ?

H par écrit – Chez moi. On se voit demain ?

G – OK... Attends, tu la connais la blonde de ce matin, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme lui répondit par un hochement positif de la tête

G – Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

H par écrit – NON, tu peux m'appeler GG se sont mes initiales.

G – D'accord, tu passes me prendre à la même heure que d'habitude ?

GG par écrit – Oui

G – Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

GG par écrit – Pas envie, et rien d'important à dire. A demain, Franck

F – A demain GG

Après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux du garçon, GG partit pour une destination que le jeune garçon ignorait

Dans le bureau de Grissom

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de Grissom, et effectivement quelqu'un était assis dans son fauteuil, mais aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient reconnaitre la personne car le fauteuil était de dos, ils ne voyaient donc que le haut de la tête. En écoutant attentivement les bruits provenant du fauteuil, ils pouvaient se douter que la personne présente sur le fauteuil pleurait et là Catherine n'eut plus aucuns doutes dans son esprit. Une seule personne pouvait pleurer seule dans le bureau de Grissom.

C – Sara ?

Tous les quatre furent surpris lorsqu'effectivement Sara se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et leur fit face, les yeux rougis par les larmes

S – Bonjour vous tous

G – Bonjour c'est tout ce que tu nous dis. Moi je pensais à quelque chose comme « je suis désolée » ou « je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça ».

N – Ca suffit Greg, laisse la respirer.

Sur ces mots, les larmes de Sara revinrent de plus belles.

G – Excuse-moi Sara.

S – Tu as raison. Je suis venue voir Gil et vous expliquer mon départ.

W – Tu ne sais pas où est Grissom ?

S – Je croyais qu'il était sur une enquête mais quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai trouvé son bureau fermé à clef, j'ai pensé qu'il était en séminaire.

C – Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles de lui. En te voyant ici, on pensait que tu nous dirais qu'il serait avec toi.

S – Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de lui depuis un mois ?

N – Non, il est parti un soir en plein milieu du service.

C – Et depuis, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles

G – On attendait que tu reviennes pour nous en donner.

S – Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, sauf que j'ai pris la décision de revenir travailler ici avec vous, et vivre auprès de l'homme que j'aime.

W – Tu es revenue définitivement ?

S – Oui, j'ai pris ma décision, il y a un mois, et j'ai fait une vidéo que j'ai envoyée à Gil

C – OHOH

S – Catherine que se passe-t-il ?

C – Le soir ou Grissom est parti, je suis venue le voir ici, il avait les yeux rivés sur son écran, depuis la porte je n'entendais qu'une seule phrase « je suis enfin heureuse », il la repassait sans cesse, il ne m'avait pas vu, alors je suis venue voir ce qui le passionnait autant…

S – Et ???

C – Et je lui ai dit ce que je n'aurais pas du je crois ?

N – Que lui as-tu dit, bon sang Catherine, accouches.

C – Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi épanouie depuis que je te connaissais. Et il m'a mis à la porte de son bureau, et de la salle de pause, nous l'avons vu passer 10 minutes plus tard et depuis… Nous ne l'avons pas revu, même Brass n'a pas de nouvelles

Ils se séparèrent tous une heure plus tard et prirent chacun la direction de chez lui, en se disant que demain serait un long service

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Après vingt minutes de route, au volant de sa voiture de location, Sara se retrouva au milieu de se salon qu'elle avait si souvent traversé avec Gil. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement qu'elle avait quitté six mois auparavant, Gil n'avait rien changé dans la décoration qu'ils avaient faite ensemble, ses vêtements toujours dans la penderie du couloir, les produits de toilette dans la salle de bain, et même sa paire de chausson à l'entrée de la chambre.

Toutes les choses de cet appartement étaient à leur place, sauf que pour Sara, il manquait deux personnes. Elle irait se renseigner demain.

Elle régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne à 8 h30, le lendemain matin.

Malgré qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, Sara ne put se résigner à se coucher dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Gil. Elle s'allongea donc sur le canapé, avec une couverture sur elle, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, en rêvant que Grissom serait vite retrouvé peu importe où il se trouvait.

Le lendemain matin devant un foyer pour jeune

Comme tous les matins depuis un mois, GG se garait devant le foyer et attendait Franck, pour passer la journée ensemble.

Et comme tous les matins, GG n'avait pas patienté longtemps avant que Franck ne grimpe dans la camionnette, une fois installé, GG démarra et enclencha la première et ils partirent pour une journée de vadrouille.

F – Bonjour GG

GG lui fit un hochement de la tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil

F – Tu as bien dormi.

Nouvel hochement de la tête de la part de GG. Franck commençait à connaitre son ami, mais se demandait toujours pourquoi il ne parlait pas.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Pendant ce temps, Sara était déjà réveillée depuis quelques minutes, elle attendait que le réveil sonne, se qu'il fit dans l'instant suivant.

Elle se leva, prit une douche. Une fois fraiche et dispo, elle ne fouilla pas dans les placards pour déjeuner, Sara sortit de l'appartement et sonna chez la voisine, Me Peter.

Sara attendu quelques secondes, que Me Peter lui ouvrit la porte

Me P – Sara ? Vous êtes revenue ?

S – Oui Me Peter, je suis revenue, et je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps.

Me P – Non, voyons vous ne me dérangez pas, entrez je vous offre un café ?

S – Merci

Et Sara suivit la dame âgée, jusque dans la cuisine, ou cette dernière lui servit un café et lui dit de s'assoir.

S – Me Peter, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Me P – Au sujet de Mr Grissom, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux de Sara

S – Oui à son sujet. Mes collègues m'ont dit qu'il avait disparu depuis plus d'un mois, et que personne n'a de nouvelles.

Me P – Oui cela fait environ 1 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu non plus.

S – Vous a-t-il donnés quelques renseignements sur ses projets, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

Me P – Je suis désolée Sara, mais il est partit en pleine nuit.

S – Comment savez-vous qu'il est partit en pleine nuit ?

Me P – J'ai entendu Hank aboyé, alors je me suis levée, et je l'ai vu déposé deux ou trois sacs à l'arrière du véhicule et il est partit.

S – Qu'est-ce que c'était comme voiture ?

Me P – Sara, pas une voiture, plus tôt une sorte de camionnette blanche

S - Comment avez-vous remarqué la couleur ?

Me P – Il s'est garé juste sous le lampadaire.

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes et Sara retourna dans son appartement.

Sara rangea la couverture qui lui avait servi cette nuit, puis elle prit ses clefs de voitures, son sac et se mit en route pour le labo.

Sur le parking en face du labo

Franck regardait distraitement, les voitures qui se garaient sur le parking du labo, et les gens qui entraient dans les bâtiments, quand il vit GG gigoter à sa place

F – Que se passe-t'il GG ?

GG fit un hochement négatif de la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Mais Franck commençait à le connaitre, en un mois de connaissance, il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de GG s'illuminer d'une telle étincelle.

F – Qui est-ce ?

GG lui refit le même mouvement de la tête que quelques secondes avant.

Pendant ce temps sur le parking, Sara se gara sur une place visiteur sur parking, puis elle sortit se son véhicule et avant de partir en direction des bâtiments, elle regarda autour d'elle, avec l'impression d'être surveillée, mais rien ne la choqua dans ce qui l'entourait. Donc elle reprit sa marche en direction du labo.

Dans la salle de pause du labo

Sara prit son téléphone, et appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider en se moment.

Après deux sonneries, une voie endormie lui répondit.

C – Willows.

S – Catherine ?

Sara était en pleures.

C – Sara ? Que ce passe-t'il ?

S – Il est partit et on ne le retrouvera pas.

C – Où es tu ?

S – Au labo.

C – Ne bouge pas, j'arrive

Sara, toujours en pleures, eut le temps de faire une cafetière de café, de s'en servir une tasse et de le boire, que Catherine entrait dans la salle à son tour.

Sara se trouvait face à la fenêtre, elle n'entendit pas Catherine arriver, mais cette dernière put voir que Sara pleurait.

C – Sara, je te promets qu'on va le retrouver.

Sara se tourna vers Catherine, et lui tomba dans les bras, ce qui l'étonna, les étreintes entre les deux femmes ont toujours étés rares voir inexistantes.

Après quelques minutes, Sara se calma, et les jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

S – Il est partit avec justes quelques photos, 3 valises et Hank.

C – Hank ???

S – Hank éta… Non Hank est notre chien.

C – Comment sais-tu qu'il est partit avec 3 valises

S – Notre voisine Me Peter, elle l'a vu partir dans une camionnette blanche

C – Une camionnette blanche, tu es sûre ?

S – C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure.

Sur le parking en face du labo

F – Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux

GG par écrit – Je ne suis pas nerveux

F – Ca y ressemble drôlement

GG lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion devait se finir maintenant.

A présent, ils regardaient tous les deux les employés du labo et de la police de Vegas rentrer dans les bâtiments.

GG suivait du regard, 3 jeunes hommes qui rentraient dans les locaux de la police, il y avait un black coiffé de dreadlocks, un brun plutôt bien musclé, et un plus jeune que les 2 autres aux cheveux en pétard.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, GG mit le contact, et pris la direction du bar, où il pourrait payer un petit déjeuner à Franck.

Dans la salle de pause du Labo

Les trois comparses arrivèrent sans faire de bruit à l'entrée de la salle de pause.

G – Alors le café est prêt ?

C – Eh les gars que faites vous ici, le service n'est pas commencé ?

N – On fait la même chose que vous.

C – OK, puisque l'on est tous réunis, j'ai deux trois choses à vous dire.

S – Que se passe-t-il ?

C – Rien de grave.

Catherine se leva, et alla servir les 3 cafés qui manquaient pour ses collègues.

C – Asseyez-vous les gars, j'ai appelé Ecklie en rentrant hier soir.

S – Il ne veut pas que je reprenne mon poste.

C – Sara, tu n'as pas changé, attends que j'explique toute l'histoire

Sara acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

C – Je disais donc, Sara tu es réintégrée immédiatement, d'ailleurs voici ton badge et ton arme.

S – Merci.

C – Je continue, j'ai dit à Ecklie que l'on ne prenait plus aucunes nouvelles enquêtes tant que notre patron ne serait pas revenu, je lui ai proposé de mettre l'équipe de réserve pendant notre service.

S – On est tous les cinq sur la recherche de Gil ?

C – Oui Sara, tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu dans nos vies, on ne prendra aucunes affaires. Est-ce que vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Les quatre collègues à l'unisson – OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ils finirent leurs cafés, et commencèrent à regrouper le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient.

C – Très bien, on se met au boulot. Sara que t'a dit ta voisine.

S – Elle a parlé d'une camionnette, de 2 ou 3 valises et de Hank.

N – G - W – Hank ???

S – Notre chien, un Boxer.

C – Hier sur ma scène de crime, j'ai vu un véhicule de ce type, alors j'ai envoyé un agent faire un contrôle d'identité. Et quand il est revenu, il m'a expliqué qu'il connaissait le conducteur mais il ne se souvenait pas qui, ni d'où il ne connaissait, il m'a parlé d'un petit garçon d'environ 10-12 ans.

W – Sara est-ce que Grissom possédait déjà ce véhicule avant qu'il…

S – Non pas que je sache.

C – Ok, Nick et Greg, vous faites une liste de tous les véhicules de types camionnettes achetées à Las Vegas, il y environ un mois. Warrick tu vas voir l'agent Warner, et tu me le ramènes, je veux lui parler du véhicule d'hier sur la scène de crime.

N – Tu penses sur qu'il est à Vegas ?

C – Oui j'en suis persuadée. Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin de nous tous les jours.

Sur ce, les trois garçons sortirent de la salle, pour se mettre à la recherche des renseignements demandés.

S – Et nous on fait quoi, Cath ?

C – On va vérifier son compte en banque, si tu le permets ?

S – Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans sur son compte ?

C – Et bien, si Grissom a acheté un véhicule, il doit forcément y avoir une trace sur son compte.

S – Et cela va nous dire ou il la achetée.

C – Exact

S – Nous avions chacun notre compte à la « Las Vegas Bank », et nous avions procuration pour chacun nos comptes, lui pour les miens et moi pour les siens.

C – On devrait peut être aller à la banque ?

S – On passe d'abord à la maison, je vais vérifier sur les relevés qui sont arrivés au courrier.

Dans le parc du lac Mead

Une habitude qu'avaient pris GG et Franck, était de se rendre après le petit déjeuner et de s'assoir sur un banc au bord du lac, Franck apportait avec lui des livres et faisait la lecture à GG qui lui faisait répéter les mots qu'il prononçait mal. Depuis un mois Franck avait fait d'énormes progrès.

Mais aujourd'hui, GG avait demandé à Franck de ne pas prendre de livres avec lui, il lui réservait une surprise. Franck avait bien remarqué que GG avait un sac avec lui, mais ne lui fit pas remarquer.

F – Tu ne veux pas que je lisse aujourd'hui.

GG par écrit – Si bien sur ? Mais tes livres on les connait. Alors que celui la, tu ne l'as jamais lu ?

F – Le monde estraordinaire des foumis

GG fit un non de la tête pour dire à Franck que la prononciation du titre était mauvaise, et il mit son index sur le x et le r manquants dans la diction du titre.

Alors Franck relut

F – Le monde extraordinaire des Fourmis de Luc Passera.

GG par écrit – Pour te récompenser des efforts que tu as faits en lecture.

GG lui fit un grand sourire, et le petit garçon enroula ses bras autour de cou de GG, puis lui embrassa la joue poilue.

Franck commença la lecture de son ouvrage

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Dés leur arrivée, Sara avait les yeux humides, et Catherine le remarqua

C – Sara ça va aller ?

S – J'ai besoin de lui.

C – Je sais, on va te le ramener

S – Tu n'imagines pas combien je l'aime.

C – Ne pense pas ça, Sara. Nous savons tous que vous vous aimez que plus tout l'un et l'autre, et ça depuis bien longtemps. Je te rappelle que nous travaillons dans le meilleur labo du pays et que nous ne sommes pas aveugles.

S – Vous étiez tous au courant ?

C – Je ne sais pas pour tout le monde, mais moi je m'en doutais depuis que tu es arrivée, dés ta première enquête.

S – Comment ?

C – La façon dont Gil avait de te couver du regard, il avait une étincelle dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas. La manière qu'il avait de parler de toi, en toute occasion, il ventait tes qualités, il te défendait becs et ongles envers et contre et tous.

S – Je l'aime depuis la première seconde ou je l'ai vu, il y a environ 10 ans, pendant son séminaire à Frisco.

C – Je me suis toujours doutée, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son intervention.

S – Comment ça ?

C – Quant-il est revenu de ce séminaire, je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois aussi déprimé.

S – … … …

C – La deuxième fois, c'était avant qu'il ne parte.

Sara ne pouvait pas entendre plus, elle était assez triste comme ça. Elle voulait garder le moral pour retrouver son homme.

S – Tu veux du café ?

C – Oui, si tu veux.

S – Je le prépare ensuite, on jette un œil aux relevés de compte.

C – OK.

Sara en a eu pour 5 minutes, afin de préparer les deux tasses de café. Puis elle laissa Catherine seule, le temps d'aller à la boite aux lettres, qui comme elle le pensait, il y avait le courrier laisser en attente depuis que Gil était partit.

Elle revint 2 minutes plus tard, et trouva Catherine adossé au meuble de la cuisine en train de vider sa tasse. Sara fit le tri dans les enveloppes, la pub d'un côté, le reste d'un autre, tout en gardant les lettres qui venaient de sa banque. Deux enveloppes intéressaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Dans le parc du lac Mead

Après avoir fait la lecture, sous l'œil protecteur de GG, Franck commençait à avoir faim.

GG se tapa doucement le ventre.

F – Oui moi aussi j'ai faim GG.

GG par écrit – Tu veux quoi ?

F – Mc Do.

GG par écrit – Ok, Tu l'as mérité.

Ils partirent rejoindre le véhicule de GG, ce dernier avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon

Après 20 minutes de route, leurs estomacs crièrent famine à l'unisson, ils arrivèrent au drive in du Mc Do.

Franck passa la commande pour eux.

Voix – Vous avez choisi ?

F – Une salade bacon ranch avec une grande frite, un happy meal avec une petite frite, deux coca un grand et un petit. S'il vous plait madame.

La serveuse répéta la commande passée par Franck, GG paya, et ils attendirent que leur commande soit prête et ils partirent dans un coin calme de Vegas.

F – Pourquoi on revient ici, GG

GG par écrit – J'ai envie de voir quelqu'un.

F – La jeune femme châtain ?

GG tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon, et Franck y trouva la même étincelle que le matin.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et Franck commençait à penser que le fait que GG ne disait plus rien et qu'il attendait pendant des heures devant les locaux de la police de Vegas, devait sûrement avoir un lien avec cette jeune femme.

Sur le parking du labo

Warrick attendait patiemment l'arrivée de l'agent Warner, quant-il le vit arriver.

A – Je cherche Warrick Brown, où est-ce que je peux le trouver, s'il vous plait ?

W – En face de vous. Je vous attendais. Je préviens ma responsable et je vous offre un café en attendant ? OK ?

A – OK merci.

Warrick devança l'agent Warner jusque dans la salle de pause. Une fois installé chacun sur une chaise Warrick appela Catherine.

C – Willows.

W – Cath, c'est moi. L'agent Warner est arrivé, on vous attend au labo

C – OK ne bougez pas on arrive.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Catherine se retourna vers Sara et lui expliqua la situation.

C – Prends toutes les affaires qui peuvent nous être utiles, on file au labo, le flic d'hier nous attend

S – Il a reconnu Gil ?

C – Je ne sais pas, tu vas pouvoir lui poser les questions que tu souhaites.

S – OK allez, viens, dépêche toi.

Dans la salle de pause du Labo

Warrick fut surpris quant-il vit envahir la salle par ses quatre collègues en même temps

Il leur présenta l'agent Warner et Catherine commença à lui poser des questions.

C – Agent Warner, vous vous souvenez de la camionnette d'hier matin ?

A – Oui bien sur, il est parti avant que je lui pose des questions.

S – Avez-vous réfléchit au conducteur, vous dites le connaitre ?

A – Oui j'ai réfléchit, il ressemble vaguement au flic qui bossait ici.

N – Vous voulez parler de…

S – Grissom, vous parlez de Gil Grissom ?

A – Oui, c'est lui, vous avez une photo de lui, que je puisse vous le confirmer ?

C – Greg tu as dans le dossier un avis de recherche sur Grissom ?

G – Oui, tenez, prenez votre temps pour nous dire si oui ou non, il s'agit de lui.

Agent Warner regarda la photo, pendant quelques secondes. Mais les cinq experts remarquèrent que quelque chose tracassait le flic.

W – Que se passe-t-il, agent Warner ?

A – C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble, mais le mec que j'ai vu hier, avait les yeux vides, tristes.

Sara quitta la salle en pleures et se refugia dans les vestiaires pour se calmer. Elle prit ses clefs dans son cassier et partit en voiture

Dans les rues commerçantes de Vegas

GG stationna son véhicule dans une petite rue adjacente aux rues bondées de monde, il invita Franck à le suivre et ils prirent la direction des rues commerçantes, GG savait très bien là où il voulait aller.

GG par écrit – Tu veux bien faire une course pour moi ?

F – Bien sur, où va-t-on ?

GG par écrit – Dépenser un peu d'argent.

F – Pour qui ?

GG par écrit – Quelqu'un.

F – La belle jeune femme.

GG par écrit – Qui ça ?

F – La belle jeune femme de ce matin, qui te rendait nerveux.

GG par écrit – Tu repères tout, tu pourrais travailler pour le labo de Vegas

F – Elle s'appelle comment ?

GG par écrit – Sara

F – C'est joli, ça lui va bien, elle est belle aussi.

GG par écrit – Oui très jolie, elle est la plus jolie de toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un fleuriste, ou des fleurs de toutes espèces diffusaient leurs parfums.

F - Que veux-tu comme fleur ?

GG par écrit – La plus belle de leur rose rouge, pour la plus belle des femmes.

F – Tu as raison la plus belle. Attend-moi je reviens de suite

GG faisait les cents pas en attendant que le petit garçon ait fait sa course.

Franck ressortit 5 minutes plus tard avec dans les mains la plus belle roses rouge, qu'ils avaient en magasin, de son propre chef Franck avait rajouté une carte qui était accrochée à l'emballage transparent.

Ils retournèrent à la camionnette, se promenèrent dans les rues, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le parking de la jolie brune.

F – Tu vas lui offrir la rose ?

GG par écrit – Non, mais toi oui, tu vas lui déposer devant sa porte.

F – Tu l'aimes ?

GG par écrit – Plus que tout, mais…

F – Je sais tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Donnes j'y vais.

Devant l'appartement de Sara

Sara sortait de la salle de bain, habillée d'un jogging noir, d'un t-shirt de l'équipe de base ball préféré de Gil, partait vers l'entrée de l'appartement afin de mettre ses baskets et partir faire un footing pendant quelques heures, pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit lentement comme-ci quelque chose allait l'empêcher de sortir, comme-ci quelque chose de grave – ou de bien – allait lui arriver.

Une fois la porte ouverte Sara ne put sortit, car elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleus d'environ 10-12 ans

– Bonjour Madame

S – Bonjour jeune homme, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

– Oui… enfin,… Non, je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

S – Ah bon. C'est moi que tu cherchais.

– Oui, en tout cas vous ressemblez à la description que l'on m'a faite.

S – Qui t'envoie ?

– …………………

S – Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Franck.

S – Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

F – Je veux bien merci Madame.

S – Sara, tu peux m'appeler Sara.

F – D'accord.

Sara l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine, elle servit deux verres de coca light.

F – Merci, Sara. Tenez c'est pour vous.

S – Pour moi ?

F – Oui, on m'a demandé de vous donner cette fleur

S – Qui t'a demandé ça ?

F – Un monsieur qui vous connaît très bien apparemment.

S – Tu connais cette personne.

F – Oui, un peu, mais pas depuis longtemps

S – Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

F - ……………

S – Franck, c'est un monsieur ?

F – Oui

Dans la camionnette

GG commençait à trouver le temps long, trop long, pour déposer une fleur sur le palier d'une demoiselle. Cela fait ¼ d'heure qu'il est parti. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au petit garçon.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Sara ne voulait pas brusquer Franck, mais il fallait des réponses à ses questions.

S – Comment est le monsieur, Franck

F – Il est triste, il ne parle pas, il dort dans une voiture.

S – Ce monsieur n'a pas de maison ?

F – Je ne sais pas, on reste toujours dans sa voiture. Il faut que je rentre, il va s'inquiéter.

S – Il t'attend ?

F – Oui. J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt, Sara.

S – Oui moi aussi, merci Franck, remercie aussi ton ami. C'est ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

F – Il est plus que ça pour moi.

S – Franck attends, une dernière question. Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

F – Je ne connais pas son vrai prénom, mais il veut que je l'appelle GG.

S – Merci encore Franck à bientôt.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée, et se dirent au revoir.

Après le départ de petit garçon, Sara se posta devant sa fenêtre afin de voir si elle apercevait une silhouette connue ou une camionnette de couleur blanche, mais elle ne vit ni l'un ni l'autre.

Dépitée par les paroles de Franck, retourna dans la cuisine et s'occupa de la fleur.

Elle attrapa un soliflore, puis installa le vase sur l'ilot central de la pièce.

Dans la camionnette

GG s'impatientait vraiment, il sortit du véhicule et au coin de la rue il vit arriver en courant le jeune garçon. GG s'agenouilla et Franck l'attrapa par le cou pour lui faire un câlin, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été si long.

Franck se détacha de l'étreinte de GG

GG par écrit – Tu en as mis du temps, ou étais-tu ?

F – Chez Sara, elle m'a offert à boire et un gâteau.

GG par écrit – Elle est toujours comme ça avec les enfants

F – Elle est très belle et très gentille.

GG acquiesça par un hochement de la tête, mais aussi avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

F – C'est à cause d'elle que ne parles plus ?

GG acquiesça à nouveau

F – Il faut que tu lui pardonnes, elle t'aime peut-être autant que tu l'aimes.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Sara tenait toujours la carte, qui était avec les fleurs, dessus il y avait un ours en peluche qui disait dans une bulle « je t'aime de tout mon être».

Sara était quasiment sûre que cela venait de Grissom, mais de sa fenêtre, elle n'a pas vu Franck monté dans une camionnette blanche.

Elle se rechangea sans avoir été courir. Elle attrapa ses clefs, son sac, et repartit en direction du labo, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Catherine.

Dans la salle de débriefing du Labo

Elle battu tous les records de vitesse pour arrivée au labo, et par miracle sans se faire arrêter.

Les quatre experts tournèrent la tête, quant ils entendirent Sara

S – Gil est à Vegas, Cath, tu as raison.

C – N – W – G – Quoi ?

C – Comment le sais-tu ? Il est venu te voir ?

S – Pas tout à fait, il a envoyé un jeune garçon pour me donner une rose rouge, il y n'a pas une heure de ça, mais non je n'ai pas vu Gil. Et vous, vous avez avancé ?

G – Pas vraiment.

N – Nous avons la liste des véhicules blancs achetés depuis un mois à Vegas, mais pas de Grissom.

S – Je peux voir la liste des acheteurs ?

Sara attrapa la liste, la parcouru et partit dans un fou rire, elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, ses collègues la regardaient sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction alors qu'aucuns noms connus d'eux n'apparaissaient sur la liste.

W – Sara, tu veux bien te calmer, et nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive.

S – Gil est à Vegas.

N – Oui tu nous l'as déjà dit. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

S – Gil est très malin. Il ne faut pas chercher Gil Grissom.

C – Comment veux-tu qu'on le retrouve si on ne le cherche pas.

S – Il a pris un pseudo, bien sur vous ne pouvez pas le connaitre.

G – Alors, il se fait appeler comment ?

S – Sur la liste des acheteurs, il y a un Monsieur Dick M.

W – Et alors, ou est le rapport avec Grissom ?

S – Moby Dick est le livre préféré de Gil, et ça je crois être la seule de nous cinq à être au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

C – Bon OK, nous avons tous compris que tu connaissais mieux Grissom que nous. Nick et Warrick vous allez voir le vendeur de la voiture, vous emmenez la photo de Grissom avec vous. On se retrouve ici après.

Les gars se mirent de suite en route.

S – J'ai remarqué une chose sur les relevés des comptes de Gil.

C – Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

S – Il y a des paiements dans des stations-service, environ tous les deux ou trois jours. Ca me semble trop fréquent pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas et qui n'est pas sensé faire de déplacements.

G – C'est exactement la fréquence à laquelle on fait le plein des véhicules du labo.

C – Greg te serait-il possible de faire une comparaison entre les prélèvements de compte de Grissom et nos enquêtes depuis 4 semaines ?

G – Oui bien sur, mais cela va prendre du temps.

S – Pas de soucis, nous avons besoin de parler entre filles. Tu viens Cath ?

Dans la camionnette

Franck commençait à trouver le temps long, à regarder les gens passer devant le véhicule, alors il prit la parole.

F – Elle m'a posé des questions sur toi.

GG – … …

F – Elle voulait savoir comment tu étais ?

GG leva les sourcils en signe de questions, ce que prit Franck pour un accord à continuer de parler.

F – Je lui ai dis que tu avais les yeux bleus et tristes, que tu ne parlais pas.

GG par écrit – Et ?

F – Que tu vivais dans une voiture et que je t'appelais GG.

GG par écrit – Tu ne lui as pas dis ça ?

F – Si pourquoi ?

GG lança un regard noir à Franck, et la conversation s'arrêta là. Maintenant Sara savait où le chercher.

Dans un restaurant proche du labo

Les 2 expertes étaient assisses à une table entrain de boire un café, quand Sara rompit le silence.

S – Gil était chez moi ce matin.

C – Tu as vu Grissom ?

S – Non, il a envoyé un jeune garçon, chez moi, qui m'a remis une superbe rose rouge avec cette carte.

C – Effectivement c'est du Grissom tout craché, et je pense qu'il n'y a que lui pour te dire ça « Je t'aime de tout mon être »

S – Je suis sûre qu'il était garé en bas de chez moi avec sa camionnette.

C – Comment était le garçon ?

S – Une dizaine d'année, brun ondulé, les yeux bleus très expressifs, et une fossette au menton.

C – On dirait que tu viens de décrire un mini Grissom.

S – Oui je sais, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai vu ce petit bonhomme devant ma porte avec la rose. Est-ce que tu saurais si par hasard…

C – Grissom aurait eu un enfant, il y a un dizaine d'année. Je ne connais absolument rien de sa vie amoureuse, sauf pour vous deux.

Elles furent interrompues par leur biper, Greg avait fini la comparaison des prélèvements par rapports aux enquêtes qu'ils avaient menées.

Dans la salle de débriefing du Labo

Quand les jeunes femmes arrivèrent au labo, les CSI les attendaient déjà.

G – Mesdames, je vous confirme, que notre cher Boss est dans les parages, et qu'il nous surveille.

C – Je ne pense pas que Grissom nous surveille, comme tu le dis Greg. Je pense plutôt qu'il veille sur nous.

S – Exactement, tu le connais quand même, ce n'est pas son style de nous chaperonner.

G – OK, je m'excuse. Je ne sais si c'est par galanterie mais il a veillé sur Catherine en premier puis moi-même, et enfin Nick et Warrick, et il a recommencé cette semaine par Catherine.

C – Les gars, que vous a dit le vendeur ?

W – Il a reconnu Grissom par rapport à la photo.

N – Et nous a confirmé qu'il a payé la camionnette en liquide

S – Ce qui correspond au retrait qu'il a fait.

N – Bon, nous savons que Grissom est ici, dans un véhicule blanc, comment nous allons le retrouver ?

C – Warrick tu vas voir Brass, et tu lui explique la situation, et demandes si il peut nous trouver la plaque minéralogique du véhicule de Gil.

Warrick s'éclipsa en direction du bureau du policier. Il revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un papier à la main sur lequel, était écrite la plaque de la camionnette de Grissom.

S – Tu peux me la dire ?

W – Oui bien sûr, 169 JTM

S – Warrick, Brass est sûr de lui, il n'y a pas d'erreur ?

W – Absolument, il n'y a pas d'erreur, il a fait la recherche devant moi.

G – Sara qu'est ce qui se passe ?

S – La plaque est un message que Gil me fait passer.

N – Tu nous expliques ?

S – 169 JTM. Je suis née le 16 septembre, et je vous laisse deviner ce que signifie JTM.

Catherine prit son téléphone et appela Brass

B – Salut Cath.

C – Bonjour Jim, j'ai un service à te demander

B – Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

C – Il faut que tu localises la voiture de Grissom.

B – OK, je vais mettre tous mes hommes dessus

C – Il ne faut pas l'arrêter, juste le localiser, OK ?

J – J'ai compris. Je vous tiens tous au courant.

C – Merci Jim.

Dans la camionnette

Dans le véhicule qui devrait le ramener vers le foyer, Franck était très pensif, et Grissom le regardait du coin de l'œil.

GG par écrit – Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

F – Rien.

GG lui lança un regard noir, disant silencieusement de parler.

F – Je pense à Sara.

GG leva un sourcil en signe de question.

F – Je sais ce que tu penses, je ne la connais pas, mais je l'aime vraiment bien, elle belle, gentille, intelligente, et plein d'autre chose, j'en suis sûr.

GG par écrit – C'est vrai, elle a toutes les qualités qu'un homme demande à une femme.

F – Pourquoi, tu ne vis pas avec elle si tu l'aimes autant ?

GG par écrit – Je n'ai pas sus la rendre heureuse, alors elle est partie.

F – Mais elle est revenue

GG par écrit – Oui je sais, mais c'est trop tard.

F – Pourquoi tu pense ça ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes aussi.

GG par écrit - C'est aussi vrai. Mais si elle ne m'aime plus.

F – Tu te fais de fausses idées, ça se voit dans ses yeux, quant elle parle de toi, il y a la même étincelle que dans les tiens quand tu penses à elle.

GG mit le contact, et il ramena Franck au foyer.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Jim ne leur avait pas annoncé de bonnes – ou de mauvaises – nouvelles, l'équipe s'était donc séparée à la fin du service, afin de prendre quelques heures de repos.

Sara se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans cet appartement qu'elle partageait avec son homme. En rentrant la première fois, elle avait fait le tour en se remémorant tous les bons moments passés, en même temps elle remarquait que Gil en partant avait prit avec lui, bien sûr quelques affaires, mais surtout une photo, sur laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux enlacés sur un port de plaisance où ils avaient passés quelques jours en amoureux. Elle savait que Gil aimait cette photo et ne fut pas étonnée qu'il ait prise.

Mais ce soir, elle se sentait le courage de rentrer dans la chambre, qui fut le témoin de leurs nombreux ébats nocturnes ou pas. La main sur la poignée, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une pression sur cette poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, elle alluma la lumière et fit le tour de la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit, où elle avait dormi si souvent dans les bras réconfortants de Grissom, il y avait une enveloppe sur son oreiller. Sara s'approcha à pas de loup du lit, sur l'enveloppe, son prénom, simplement écrit de la main de Gil, elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et la lut.

_Sara, mon cœur,_

_Je t'aime, Sara_

_Je sais combien tu avais besoin de t'éloigner de Vegas, de ton travail, du labo,… et de moi,… je te rappelai trop ta souffrance dans le désert. Je ne t'en veux pas, non je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'était primordial, pour toi de partir, pour te retrouver et faire table rase de ton douloureux passé._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, en fait c'est à moi que j'en veux, je n'ai pas sus t'aider, t'aimer, te soutenir, je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu sombrais, alors tu es partie._

_Je t'aime, Sara_

_Je ne peux plus vivre ici dans cet appartement sans toi, je sens ton parfum partout, je te voie partout, je t'imagine lovée sur le canapé entrain de regarder un reportage, dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un diner végétarien, dans le lit à ma place où tu t'es endormie en m'attendant serrant mon oreiller dans tes bras, dans la salle de bain afin de te faire encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà._

_J'ai la même douleur au labo, là-bas aussi je te voie, dans la salle des indices tu examines des preuves pour une enquête, dans la salle de repos tu parles avec les collègues, dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau ou tu attends que je te propose de t'assoir._

_Même dans ma voiture, je te voie, des fois calme et heureuse alors que nous rentrons dans notre nid d'amour que nous avons construit, des fois triste et en pleures lorsque tu travailles sur une affaire de violence conjugale, des fois en colère lorsque les coupables ne sont pas mis en prison. Mais le plus souvent passionnée par tout ce qui t'entoure._

_Je t'aime, Sara_

_Il ne faut pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai beau chercher, je ne me souviens pas d'une journée, d'une heure ou même d'une seconde ou je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, ou je ne t'ai pas aimé._

_J'ai eu du mal à me les avouer et surtout à te les avouer, mais pourtant ils étaient là depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi à cette conférence à Frisco. Tu étais si belle, si jeune, si pleine de vie, alors que moi, si vieux, si associable,… Tu as raison, tu me l'as fait comprendre si souvent que ce n'était pas des raisons valables pour ne pas s'aimer. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer, être aimer, et rendre une autre personne heureuse._

_Je t'aime, Sara_

_Je crois ne jamais avoir été capable de te rendre heureuse comme tu le méritais, et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._

_Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu t'es accroché à tes sentiments pour moi, alors que je ne faisais que t'éloigner de moi. Je voulais simplement me protéger, j'avais peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, mais tu as sus me faire découvrir combien s'était agréable d'être aimé par une femme telle que toi._

_Je t'aime, Sara_

_J'aime tout en toi, j'aime glisser mes mains dans tes cheveux soyeux, plonger mon regard dans tes yeux chocolat, embrasser ton timide sourire, caresser ta peau douce, masser ta poitrine généreuse pendant que nous faisons l'amour, mélanger tes jambes aux miennes….._

_Je t'aime, Sara,_

_Mais tu me manques tellement que je ne peux continuer de vivre ici et sans toi, si un jour tu reviens tu trouveras cette lettre, tu voudras sûrement me chercher, et je serais peut-être toujours à Vegas ou pas. Mais je te connais, je sais que si tu entreprends de me retrouver, tu retournas jusqu'au dernier grain de sable du désert qui entoure cette ville pour y arriver._

_Je souhaite de tout mon être qu'un jour tu sois heureuse ici où ailleurs, mais au fond de mon cœur, j'espère avoir toujours une place dans le tien, car toi tu auras toujours la plus grande dans le mien._

_Je t'aime, Sara, et je crois que je t'aimerais toujours_

_A toi à jamais_

_Gil_

A la fin de la lecture, Sara ne retenait plus ses larmes, elle éteignit toutes les lumières de l'appartement, elle s'emmitouflait dans une couverture et s'endormit sur le canapé.

Dans la camionnette

Pendant ce temps GG gara son véhicule en face de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Sara, il en sortit, et pendant un moment regarda la lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux fermés. La lumière s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard, et GG fit le tour de la camionnette et se coucha à l'arrière du véhicule, dans son sac de couchage.

Pendant son sommeil, GG faisait toujours le même rêve, sa vie passée avec Sara, leur rencontre, leur première enquête, leur premier rendez amoureux, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit, leur première dispute, leur première réconciliation. Un tas de souvenirs heureux.

Généralement, il se réveilla en sueur, et souvent avec les yeux humides. Il se mit derrière le volant et partit dans un foyer où il avait l'habitude d'aller tous les matins afin de faire un brin de toilette et se changer avec le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il récupéra les affaires que la responsable de l'association lui lavait, puis repartit.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

8 h, Sara émergea lentement, ses yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré avant de s'endormir. Elle se leva et rangea le canapé, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche chaude. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était dans sa voiture en direction du labo

Dans la salle de pause du Labo

En arrivant au labo, Sara se prépara du café, et se remis au travail en attendant que ses collègues arrivent. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de se concentrer sur la recherche de Grissom, que ses amis pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Personne n'avait des nouvelles de Brass, donc pas de nouvelles de Gil non plus. Ils discutèrent de tous les éléments qu'ils avaient en leurs possessions – la camionnette, sa plaque d'immatriculation, les prélèvements pour l'essence, mais rien de plus – les rondes des policiers à la recherche du véhicule ne donnait rien, il restait introuvable

Pendant que tous réfléchissaient, en silence, le portable de Sara vint les ramenés à la réalité.

S – Sidle !

J – Sara, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend ici.

S – Qui est-ce ?

J – Un jeune garçon.

S – J'arrive.

En effet deux minutes plus tard, Sara apparu pratiquement en courant du couloir.

Judy la vit arriver et lui indiqua le banc où, se tenait le dos courbé, le jeune garçon en question.

S – Franck ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

F – Sara.

Franck se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sara et s'accrocha à son cou.

F – Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.

S – Tu n'as vu pas GG aujourd'hui ?

F – Non, jamais il m'oublie, il est toujours venu depuis que l'on se connait.

S – Franck viens avec moi.

F – Tu peux le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

S – On va tout faire pour, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, on a déjà commencé les recherches. Tu vas bientôt revoir ton ami, et moi l'homme de ma vie.

Ils partirent en direction de la salle de pause, et Sara appela tous ses collègues y compris Brass.

En arrivant dans la salle, elle invita Franck à s'assoir à table et lui servit un verre de soda.

Tous ses amis entrèrent dans la salle et se figèrent devant le jeune garçon.

S – Les gars, je vous présente Franck, un ami de Grissom.

B - C – G – N – W – Salut Franck.

F – Sara, qui est Grissom ?

S – Grissom est notre supérieur, ton ami et aussi l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, depuis le premier jour.

F – Je le savais je lui ai dit quand, je suis rentré hier. C'est quoi son prénom ?

S – Gil, il s'appelle Gilbert Grissom.

F – Il n'a pas menti alors, ce sont c'est vrai initiales

S – Gil est très honnête.

C – Franck est-ce que tu sais où dort Grissom, la nuit.

F – Dans son camion.

C – Oui mais où ?

F - … …

S – Franck est-ce que tu sais où Gil va dormir la nuit ?

F – Oui.

S – Dis le moi, Franck, il faut que je le retrouve.

F – Il m'a toujours dit qu'il dormait chez lui, quand je lui posais la question.

B - C – G – N – W – Chez lui ?

F – Hum Hum.

S – Je sais où le trouver, mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard ou trop tôt.

B – C – G – N – W – Où ça ?

S – Devant chez lui, devant notre appartement.

B – Aujourd'hui, je pense que Grissom se planque, car il sait que nous avançons dans notre enquête.

S – Vous avez raison, on se sépare pour le reste de la journée. On se retrouve demain, tu es d'accord Cath ?

C – Très bien.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent à leur occupation, certains rentrèrent chez eux et d'autres restèrent au labo.

Sara prit l'option de partir et de passer le reste de la journée avec Franck.

Dans un centre commercial de Vegas

Il était 12 h 30, quand Sara et Franck arrivèrent au contre commercial.

Franck n'avait absolument pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le labo, environ une heure avant.

S – Tu as faim?

F – … …

S – Franck?

F – Pardon!!!

S – Est-ce que tu as faim ?

F – Non Merci.

S – Qu'est-ce que tu as, Franck ?

F – Rien.

S – Je connais Gil depuis longtemps, et il ne t'a pas oublié. Je te promets que tu vas le revoir très vite.

F – Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, mais je m'inquiète.

S – Comment l'as-tu connu ?

F – Il est passé devant le foyer, un jour, j'étais assis sur un banc, et il est venu me s'assoir à coté de moi. On a discuté pendant des heures entières le premier jour, enfin moi je parlais et lui il m'écoutait. Et après les jours suivants, il venait me chercher le matin, on passait la journée à regarder les gens de la police, puis il me ramenait au foyer. C'était comme ça tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois.

S – Pourquoi vis-tu dans le foyer ?

F – Mes parents sont morts, il y a 3 ans, j'ai été placé dans un foyer de Los Angeles, mais je me suis enfui.

S – Comment es-tu arrivé à Vegas ?

F – Je me suis caché dans un camion, il fallait que je parte de Los Angeles, pas forcément pour venir ici. Quand le camion s'est arrêté, j'étais à Vegas. Un jour je me suis fait attraper par la police, j'avais faim, alors j'ai pris un bout de pain dans un magasin, et les policiers m'ont amenés au foyer.

S – Franck, je suis désolée.

F – Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et toi, tu l'as connu comment GG ?

S – C'était il y a longtemps.

Sara sourit à ce souvenir, et Franck le remarqua.

F – Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

S – Si bien sûr. J'étais étudiante à l'université de San Francisco, il était mon professeur d'entomologiste pendant un mois, il faisait des conférences. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu. J'ai tout aimé en lui, ses yeux bleu lagon, son sourire timide, sa voix grave mais tendre. Tout me plait chez lui.

F – Vous vous aimez tous les deux ?

S – Oui je crois, même si je lui ai fait du mal.

F – Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Sara ne voulait surtout pas rentrer dans les détails de son enlèvement, mais elle allait lui expliquer.

S – J'ai eu un accident dans mon travail avec une personne dangereuse.

F – Elle t'a blessée où ?

S – Non, elle ne m'a fait de mal physiquement, mais moralement énormément.

F – Elle t'a fait quoi ?

S – Elle m'a emmenée dans le désert, et elle m'a laissée toute seule.

F – Tu es revenue comment ?

S – Gil a mis tout le monde à ma recherche, et ils m'ont retrouvée plusieurs heures après. Ensuite, je suis restée quelques jours à l'hôpital.

F – Mais pourquoi tu es partie ?

S – J'ai eu du mal à me remettre moralement de cet accident, alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je croyais bien pour moi, sans penser à Gil, à mes autres collègues ou à mes amis. Et je suis partie.

F – C'est à cause de cela que GG est triste, il pense que tu l'as abandonné.

S – C'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'avais besoin de partir pour me soigner.

Franck semblait content des réponses que Sara venait de lui donner.

Il était bientôt 13 H 30, désormais.

F – Sara ?

S – Oui ?

F – J'ai faim, s'il te plait.

S – Moi aussi, allez viens, je t'emmène au fast food.

Dans la camionnette

Pendant ce temps, au bord du lac Mead, Gil était derrière le volant de son véhicule, il avait les avants bras posé dessus et la tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, Sara lui manquait de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à aller la voir. Après tout s'est elle qui est partie, donc s'est à elle de le retrouver.

Il aimait venir ici, avec Sara, puis plus récemment avec Franck. Il se demandait si un jour, il pourrait venir ici avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait, comme une famille… recomposée, mais peu importe si ils s'aimaient.

Finalement, il se décida à sortir de la camionnette, pour aller faire un tour, et repenser aux agréables moments passés. Il s'assit sur un banc et contempla le décor, les familles entrain de pique-niquer assises sur des couvertures, les enfants jouer certains au ballon d'autres aux balançoires, aux tourniquets.

Il resta là quelques heures.

Dans un fast food du centre commercial de Vegas

S – Tu ne veux plus de tes frites ?

F – Non, merci

S – Un dessert peut-être ?

F – Oui un Milk shake à la fraise, s'il te plait.

S – Attends-moi ici, je reviens avec les desserts.

F – D'accord.

Sara revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux Milk shake, un chocolat et un à la fraise, elle se rassit à table.

S – Franck est-ce que tu saurais où est Grissom ?

Franck fit non de la tête, tout en continuant de déguster son dessert.

S – Où est-ce que vous passiez vos journées avec Gil ?

F – On regardait les policiers et tes amis.

S – Toute la journée ?

F – Non des fois, on allait au parc, à la fête foraine, ou on se promenait dans les rues de Vegas.

S – Dans quel parc alliez-vous ?

F – Le parc du lac Mead.

S – Tu veux faire quoi cet après midi ?

F – Je veux rester avec toi. Si tu veux bien.

S – Bien sur, que je veux.

Devant le foyer 

Arrivés devant le foyer, Franck n'osait pas sortir de la voiture.

F – Sara ?

S – Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Franck ?

F – J'ai peur.

S – De quoi ?

F – De… Hum… De ne plus vous revoir, ni toi ni GG.

S – Je te fais la promesse que tu nous reverras, bientôt.

F – Quand ?

S – Et bien pour Gil j'espère demain ou après demain au plus tard.

F – Et toi ?

S – Moi ? Si tu veux, je passe te prendre demain matin, et on repasse la journée ensemble.

Franck se jeta au cou de Sara trop heureux de pouvoir se rattacher à quelqu'un. Tellement heureux le jeune garçon lui glissa un merci au creux de l'oreille et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis il sortit du véhicule de Sara, tout sourire en pensant que demain, il reverrait peut-être son ami.

En route pour le domicile de Sara

Arrêtée à un feu, Sara repense à ce jeune garçon, elle se sent fatiguée mais heureuse. Franck est vraiment un gamin génial, elle comprend pourquoi Gil s'est attaché à ce petit bonhomme, il est d'une intelligence, d'une gentillesse, et son physique, on croirait voir le fils de Grissom, si il en avait eu un.

Au bout de 15 minutes de route supplémentaire, Sara arriva chez elle. Elle se gara à sa place et sortit en direction de son appartement. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit aucune camionnette blanche ni aucune silhouette qui pourrait être celle de Grissom.

Ce n'est pas grave se dit-elle, elle va veiller toute la nuit pour voir si il vient toujours dormir chez lui.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Accoudée à l'ilot central dans la cuisine, Sara commence à mettre tous ses sentiments sur papier comme l'a fait Gil dans sa lettre, mais elle n'est pas contente de ses mots qu'elle grave sur le bloc. Alors elle déchire sa première lettre.

Puis dix minutes plus tard, elle déchire sa seconde lettre.

Elle a besoin de réfléchir, alors elle reprend le courrier que Grissom lui a laissé dans la chambre, elle veut la relire, elle se pose près de la baie vitrée qui donne accès au parking, elle se replonge dans les mots de Grissom.

Sur le parking de Sara

GG gare sa camionnette à sa place habituelle, sous le lampadaire, en face de la fenêtre de son appartement. Il sort de son véhicule et fait le tour pour aller s'appuyer le long du poteau électrique, il voit une silhouette proche de la baie vitrée.

Il regarde la personne faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Sara finit de lire la lettre, elle ne peut toujours pas retenir ses larmes. Elle a peur d'avoir perdu Grissom, de ne plus jamais de revoir. C'est le seul homme qu'elle n'a jamais aimé depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, il y a dix ans.

Alors elle relève la tête, et à sa grande surprise, elle voie la camionnette blanche, avec un homme posté à coté sous la lumière du lampadaire.

Elle n'a plus aucun doute, c'est lui. Son cœur s'emballe, les papillons dans son ventre arrivent, sa bouche s'assèche, ses jambes ne la portent plus.

Seul Gil peut lui faire cet effet là, même après dix ans de connaissance, mais surtout après six mois d'absence.

Sara retourne dans la cuisine, et pose ses sentiments sur la feuille blanche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la lettre est dans une enveloppe posée sur la table du salon, elle éteint toutes les lumières de l'appartement et se couche sur le canapé, enveloppée dans sa couverture, mais elle ne veut surtout pas dormir.

Sur le parking de Sara

Grissom voie les lumières s'éteindre les l'unes après les autres, il imagine bien Sara, lovée dans son lit, serrant son oreiller pour retrouver un peu de son odeur, ses cheveux retombants sur ses épaules dénudées, son corps simplement recouvert d'une petite nuisette noire, ses jambes longues, fines et douces, tout comme le reste de son corps. Oui Sara a la peau la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais touchée.

Il rêve de pouvoir à nouveau retoucher, recaresser, embrasser ce corps fait pour le sien.

A contrecœur, il se couche lui aussi à l'arrière de son véhicule dans son duvet, mais ce soir, il a froid.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Deux heures après s'être couchée, Sara ne dort pas, elle se lève et se poste devant la baie, et voie que Grissom s'est surement couché.

Alors, elle prend son courage à deux mains, après avoir pris l'enveloppe, elle sort de l'appartement et s'approche doucement du véhicule, puis d'une main tremblante, elle cale la lettre sous l'essuie-glace de la fenêtre à l'arrière de la camionnette, puis après un au revoir silencieux, elle retourne se coucher à l'intérieur.

Sur le parking de Sara

Grissom a le sommeil léger, il a entendu des bruits proches de son véhicule, comme si quelqu'un trainait autour, mais les bruits se sont tus, alors il s'est tourné et s'est rendormi, jusqu'à ce que le jour qui passe par la fenêtre, vienne gêner ses yeux encore endormis. Il se décida quand même à ouvrir ses prunelles bleues lagon, et elles tombent directement sur un papier, accroché à l'essuie-glace.

D'un pas encore mal assuré, il sort de son duvet et de la camionnette pour attraper la lettre qu'on lui a laissée sur le carreau.

Sûrement un voisin, qui ne veut plus voir mon véhicule toutes les nuits ici, cela fait bientôt cinq semaines que je viens là tous les soirs, pense-t-il.

Il attrape l'enveloppe d'un coup, peut-être de colère après ce voisin qui ne veut plus le voir là, mais quand il voie son prénom, de cette écriture si fine qu'il connait si bien, son cœur fait une embardée. Ses mains se mettent à trembler, il ne peut les calmer, après l'avoir décachetée, il la lit.

Seulement quelques mots, qui lui vont droit au cœur.

Gil, je t'aime.

Le petit déjeuner est servi.

Je t'attends pour manger

Reviens-moi.

Je t'aime. S.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Pendant ce temps, Sara s'est levée, il y a une demi-heure, elle a eu le temps de se laver, s'habiller, ranger le salon, et préparer le café et des tartines pour manger, la journée risque d'être mouvementée.

La table est prête, elle a disposée deux tasses, le sucre, le lait, un plat avec les tartines, le beurre et la confiture.

Une fois que tout lui convient, elle s'assoie et attend.

Sur le parking de Sara

D'un pas lent, Grissom se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, où l'attend la femme qu'il chérie tant. Il pose une main tremblante sur la poignée.

Dans l'appartement de Sara

Sara est assise dans la cuisine quand elle entend des bruits derrière la porte, elle se lève et voie la poignée tourner doucement comme un voleur le ferait. Elle s'arrête à une dizaine de pas de la porte.

Grissom actionne la poignée, s'en est presque douloureux, mais il sait que derrière, elle patiente. Il pousse la porte, mais reste à l'entrée.

Le cœur de Sara s'emballe, il est là sur le pas de la porte, ils se regardent, ils font passer tant de sentiments, l'amour, la tristesse, la joie, la peur, tant de contradictions. Grissom baisse les yeux, il n'ose pas faire le prochain pas, alors Sara s'avance à pas de loup, elle s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle tend une main, pour prendre le sac de vêtements, et le pose à ses pieds.

Grissom n'a perdu des yeux un seul de ses mouvements, sa démarche, ses cheveux qui bougent au rythme de ses pas, son regard chocolat.

L'effleurement du contact de leurs peaux, quand Sara attrape le sac, leur envoie une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Enfin Gil lève la tête pour tomber dans un regard plein d'amour, il se décide enfin à faire le dernier pas qu'il les sépare, d'une main peu assurée il caresse la joue de Sara, celle-ci à ce contact ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment si longtemps attendu.

Quant elle rouvre ses prunelles noisette, c'est pour tomber elle aussi dans un océan d'amour, elle fait la seule chose qui lui vient en tête.

Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Grissom qui se laisse faire. Elle se met à pleurer, des pleures de joie, mais aussi et surtout d'amour. Quant il sent les soubresauts du corps de la jeune femme, Gil encercle, posséssivement, la taille de Sara.

S – Tu m'as manqué.

G – …

S – Je t'aime.

G – …

S – Gil ?

G – …

S – Je ne vais partir nulle part, je suis revenue pour toi, mon amour.

G – …

S – Gil parle-moi, s'il te plait.

A ce moment, Grissom se défait de cette étreinte au combien agréable. Sara voit des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle comprend qu'il a peur.

G – Je… je… je t'aime aussi.

S – Moi aussi, Gil, moi aussi.

G – C'est vrai, tu es revenue.

S – Oui je te l'ai dit dans ma dernière vidéo.

G – Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir, que tu étais heureuse sans moi.

S – Je ne serais heureuse qu'avec toi.

G – Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée.

S – Tu viens le café est servi.

G – Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Après un baiser plus que passionné, ils se dirigent main dans la main vers la cuisine, où ils boivent le breuvage caféiné, en silence, mais sans se quitter des yeux.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils font la vaisselle, Sara lave les tasses, les petites cuillères, les assiettes, Gil quant à lui, il essuie et range.

S – Il faut que je fasse une course avant d'aller au labo. Tu viens avec moi ?

G – Plus jamais, je ne ferais un pas sans toi. Mais avant je voudrais prendre une douche et me changer.

S – Ok je t'attends.

Avant de partir dans la salle de bain, Gil se retourne et enlace Sara à la taille, il pose ses lèvres dans un baiser timide, comme un papillon qui se pose sur sa peau. Mais Sara ne le laisse pas s'en aller, elle veut prolonger cette étreinte, alors elle initie un nouveau baiser, plus long, plus langoureux, plus sensuel. Sara glisse une main dans les cheveux grisonnants de Gil, et l'autre s'aventure dans son dos.

Une fois la surprise, de ce nouveau baiser, passée, Gil aussi se fait prendre dans la douceur de ce moment, ses mains ont automatiquement pris possession des reins, des fesses, du dos, de la taille de Sara.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur arrive, ils se dirigent, à l'aveugle, dans l'appartement vers la chambre, à un moment Gil est plaqué contre le canapé, alors il se retourne et reprend lentement la course dans la bonne direction, Sara se cogne le mollet contre la table basse, elle tourne, elle aussi, sur elle-même, et cette fois le parcours n'a plus d'embuches, le dernier obstacle à leur amour c'est la porte de la chambre fermée.

Gil la plaque de tout son corps, le long de bout de bois, qui finalement ne résiste pas à la fougue de ces amoureux, en ne lâchant pas Sara une seule seconde, il réussit à ouvrir la porte d'une main, cette fois, assurée.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, Sara ferme la fameuse porte, pour enfin profiter pleinement de son homme, parce que oui il lui appartient, autant qu'elle est à lui, et rien ne changera jamais dans leurs sentiments.

Dans leur chambre

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont heureux. Heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Grissom est allongé sur le dos, il somnole, il est dans cet instant entre rêve et réalité. Il sent son odeur fruitée, mélange de vanille et de son odeur, son parfum à elle. Il sait que cette femme est faite pour lui.

Sara lui prodigue des caresses, dont elle seule en connait la signification, elle a posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et donne les baisers qui lui ont tant manqués pendant ses six mois d'absence.

Il a enfin à nouveau cette place dans ce lit, avec la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde.

S – Gil ?

G – Oui mon cœur.

S – Je t'aime.

G – Moi aussi, Sara, plus que tout.

S – J'ai toujours ma course à faire.

G – OK, on se prépare et je te conduis là où tu veux.

S – OK

Sur le parking de Sara

Ils sortent de l'appartement, main dans la main, souriants, heureux comme il ne l'on pas étés depuis longtemps. La voisine Me Potter, les voie, et elle sourit, elle est heureuse pour ses voisins qui sont si gentils.

G – On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ?

S – Bien, disons que j'ai une surprise à faire à une personne que j'aime beaucoup alors on prend la mienne.

G – Tu veux conduire ?

S – Oui, tu ne sais pas où l'on va, ça va être une surprise pour toi aussi mon amour.

G – Ah bon.

Ils montent chacun de leur coté, et partent pour le lieu de rendez- vous de Sara.

Sur la route

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, Gil se pose des questions sur le lieu de rendez-vous de Sara.

G – Sara ?

S – Oui.

G – Tu sais où l'on va ?

S – Bien sur, j'ai fait une promesse hier, et je veux la tenir.

G – A qui as-tu fait cette promesse ?

S – Ca mon chéri c'est TA surprise.

Grissom ne pose pas plus de question, il a entièrement confiance en Sara, mais est-ce qu'il est possible qu'elle connaisse cet endroit.

Devant le foyer 

Franck attend patiemment Sara, assis sur le banc, le même banc qu'il y a un mois quand il a rencontré GG.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reconnaît la voiture de Sara qui s'approche lentement afin de se garer, il trouve bizarre qu'elle ne descende pas.

Dans la voiture

Grissom a les larmes aux yeux, il tourne la tête en direction de la jeune femme, à coté de lui.

G – Sara, tu connais Franck ?

S – Oui mon amour, c'est ta surprise.

G – Comment …

S – Il est venu me voir hier au labo. Il te cherchait, il pensait que tu l'avais abandonné.

G – Jamais, je ne pourrais.

S – Je sais, on a passé la journée ensemble, et je lui ai promis qu'il te verrait aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard.

G – Comment as-tu su où je dormais ?

S – Franck m'a dit que tu dormais chez toi, tu m'as toujours dit que tu te sentais dans notre appartement comme chez toi. Et puis tu sais, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de points communs avec toi, mais il en a un énorme avec moi.

G – Ah oui. Lequel ?

S – On t'aime tous les deux.

G – Je t'aime, Sara.

S – Moi aussi, mon cœur. Tu m'attends je voudrais tenir ma promesse.

G – Bien sûr.

Sara descend lentement de la voiture, elle sait qu'elle est attendue. Quand Franck la voit descendre du véhicule, il se met à courir dans sa direction.

Arrivée à quelques pas du jeune garçon, elle s'accroupie. Franck se jette littéralement à son cou et serre ses bras.

Mais il se met à pleurer, et Sara le sent, elle se détache légèrement.

S – Franck pourquoi tu pleures ?

F – Tu l'as retrouvé ?

S – De qui tu parles ?

F – De GG, enfin de Gil.

S – Ah lui, et bien, tu peux me dire à quoi il ressemble.

F – Sara, tu sais comment il est, c'est lui que tu aimes.

Toujours en tenant Franck par les épaules, elle fit signe à Grissom qui attendait toujours dans la voiture. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ferma la portière et s'avança lentement vers Franck qui lui tournait le dos et Sara accroupie à sa hauteur.

S – Oui, il a les cheveux gris, n'est-ce pas ?

F – Hum hum…

S – Des yeux bleu aussi

Grissom continuait d'approcher sans bruits.

F – Moui

S – Il est plus tôt grand ou plus tôt petit.

F – Plus tôt grand.

Grissom était seulement à deux pas de Franck.

S – Franck, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

F – C'est quoi ?

S – L'homme que tu viens de me décrire ressemble étrangement à la personne derrière toi.

Franck se tourna d'un coup, et sous la surprise, il se mit à pleurer. Gil s'accroupi à son tour et accepta l'étreinte du jeune garçon, avec bonheur.

Sara se redressa, et laissa les deux hommes ensemble, pour discuter.

G – Franck ne pleure plus.

F – Tu m'as oublié hier.

G – Non jamais, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul.

F – Mais je ne te dérange pas moi.

G – Non c'est vrai, plus jamais je te laisserai

F – Tu viendras me voir tous les jours.

G – Oui, je te le promets

Pendant ce temps, Sara appela Brass.

B – Brass.

S – Jim c'est Sara.

B – Tu as retrouvé Grissom ? Comment va-t-il ? Ou êtes-vous ? Vous arrivez quand au labo ?

S – Jim du calme, sil te plait.

B – Excuse-moi, mais vu que tu n'es pas venue au labo aujourd'hui, on pensait que les retrouvailles… enfin tu vois se que je veux dire.

S – Je vois mais… Je t'appelle pour un service. Est- ce que tu es seul dans ton bureau.

B – Oui pourquoi ?

S – Ecoute-moi et ne crie pas, d'accord ?

B – OK

S – Si je te dis que Gil est devant moi.

Brass qui se retenait de sauter, ou de crier de joie. Dit simplement en fermant la porte de son bureau.

B – C'est vrai ?

S – Oui Jim, il est revenu et moi aussi

B – Tu es extraordinaire. Quel est le service que tu veux me demander ma belle, n'hésite pas tu peux me demander n'importe quoi.

S – Je voudrais que tu fasses évacuer le labo, le temps que Gil puisse arriver à son bureau sans être vu des autres.

B – A quelle heure penses-tu arriver ?

S – Voyons, il est dix heures trente, on va déjeuner, je pense y être vers quatorze heure.

B – Ok, pas de souci, ça me laisse de temps.

S – Jim n'envoie personne au parking sous-terrain, ni dans les ascenseurs.

B – Pourquoi les ascenseurs ?

S – Ils sont plus sûrs pour ne pas être vus.

B – Très bien, je les fais rentrer une demi-heure plus tard, ça te va ?

S – C'est génial, mais commence par les membres de…

B – De l'équipe de Grissom, bien sûr j'y pensais

S – Merci pour tout Jim, tu es fantastique.

B – Tu es la meilleure d'entre nous Sara, tu l'as retrouvé. A toute à l'heure.

S – A toute à l'heure.

Grissom et Franck étaient adossés, à la voiture de Sara, en attendant qu'elle finisse sa conversation, ils la regardaient avancer dans leur direction, on aurait dit qu'elle marchait au ralenti, les deux hommes étaient comme subjugués par la beauté de la jeune femme.

Une fois arrivée près des deux garçons, Grissom lui encercla le cou et Franck la taille, et tous deux lui firent des bisous, un peu moins chastes de la part de Gil.

S – J'ai faim les garçons, et vous ?

Gil et Franck répondirent en stéréo par la positive.

S – Très bien, je vous invite où messieurs ?

G – Nulle part. Avec ce que tu viens de nous offrir, mon cœur, c'est moi qui vous invite.

F – Où va-t-on ?

G – Où Madame le voudra, mais il est tout juste onze, c'est un peu tôt. Mais dis-moi où tu veux aller, je vais faire la réservation.

S – Le Monaco ?

G – Ok pour le Monaco.

F – Génial.

Une fois la réservation faite, ils prirent le temps de flâner dans les rue de Vegas. Franck tenait la main gauche de Sara et Gil par la taille à sa droite.

Le jeune garçon raconta à Grissom la journée que Sara lui avait fait passer pour lui changer les idées la veille, la promenade au Lac Mead, le repas au restaurant et surtout le labo, et Greg qui faisait le fou.

Gil regarda Sara avec les yeux plus amoureux que jamais.

Dans le restaurant le Monaco

Franck mangeait un éclair au chocolat, Sara et Gil, eux, finissaient leurs cafés. Elle expliqua sa conversation téléphonique avec Brass à son homme, Grissom ne semblait pas le moins du monde vexé que Sara lui demande d'aller au labo, alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver depuis quelques heures.

S – Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

G – Pas le moins du monde.

S – Tu es un homme exceptionnel, tu le sais ?

G – C'est ce que les gens disent, oui, mais j'en suis pas très sûr.

S – Hé bien, tu as tord de ne pas le croire.

G – Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

S – Non.

G – Tout, j'aime tout chez toi, mais toi tout particulièrement.

S – Ca tombe bien moi aussi je t'aime

Franck faisait aller son regard d'un adulte à l'autre à chaque échange, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

F – Moi aussi je vous aime.

D'un coup d'un seul les deux CSI tournèrent la tête vers le jeune garçon, puis reconnectèrent leur regard et d'un commun accord, ils dirent à Franck.

G – S – Nous aussi on t'aime.

Ils lui firent un bisou sur la joue chacun de son coté.

S – Il faut que l'on aille au labo, sinon la surprise des collègues va tomber à l'eau.

Grissom paya la note, et ils sortirent du restaurant main dans la main tous les trois, Sara était au milieu des deux hommes.

Le trajet jusqu'au parking du labo se fit dans le silence, seule la radio brisait ce calme ambiant.

Dans le parking sous-terrain du labo

Au bout de cinq minutes, Sara reçu un SMS de la part de Brass, qui disait simplement : tout est prêt. B.

Sara regarda Grissom, et lui serra la main.

S – Il est l'heure mon cœur.

G – Ok, on y va.

Le cœur de Grissom s'emballa, se faisait plus de cinq semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ces bâtiments. Ils sortirent de la voiture et claquèrent les portières à l'unisson. Le parcours jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Gil se fit sans un mot, de la part des trois compères, ils se tenaient toujours la main.

A chaque passage devant un bureau, une salle de réunion ou même devant un laboratoire, une multitude de souvenirs faisaient surface dans la tête de Grissom et de Sara, même si cette dernière était revenue depuis quelques jours déjà.

Arrivés devant la porte de son bureau, Le regard de Gil se porta sur Sara qui venait de lui lâcher la main.

S – J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon cœur.

Elle lui tendit SA clef de bureau.

G – Tu l'as prise ?

S – Oui.

G – Mais quand ?

S – Quand tu étais sous la douche. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai dû fouiller dans tes poches pour la trouver.

Grissom l'a prit dans ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

G – Il n'y a pas de mal, je n'ai aucun secret pour toi, tu es toute ma vie, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

S – Moi aussi. Tu ouvres, ils ne vont pas tarder de revenir.

G – OK.

Grissom prit une grande respiration, et mit la clef dans la serrure, il tourna lentement la clef, puis actionna la poignée. Sara, qui tenait Franck par les épaules laissèrent pénétrer Gil, seul dans son antre. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de son bureau, puis s'arrêta, il regarda ces étagères où se trouvaient ses bocaux et ses livres, son bureau ou le tas de paperasse n'avait pas diminué, il reprit sa marche et cette fois il fit le tour de son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. Il tourna la tête et regarda les deux personnes qui se trouvaient toujours dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il leur tendit la main, et les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier pour venir vers lui.

S – Je voudrais leur faire la surprise de ton retour, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

G – Non bien sûr, tu veux que je reste dans l'ombre du coin du bureau ?

S – S'il te plait, mon cœur.

G – Tout ce que tu veux.

S – Je te remercie. Je préviens Brass que nous sommes prêts.

Le message fut envoyé dans la minute qui suivit, elle demanda à Grissom de se cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il acquiesça et se mit à l'endroit prévu.

Sur le parking du labo

Des petits groupes s'étaient formés naturellement, certains par affinité et d'autres par obligation professionnelle. Mais tous ces gens se demandaient ce qui se passait dans leur laboratoire.

Une voiture arriva en trombe sur le parking et se gara juste à coté de Brass, qui sursauta en entendant la portière du conducteur claquer. Et sa surprise ne fut que de courte durée en voyant, le visage le moins amicale, qu'il connaissait. C'était Conrad Ecklie, qui faisait irruption.

E – Brass, vous m'expliquez de suite ce qui se passe.

B – Ecklie, que faites-vous là ?

E – J'ai été prévenu que vous aviez fait évacuer le labo, et je suis là pour savoir pourquoi ?

B – Hé bien… Hum… Disons…

E – BRASS VOUS ALLEZ PARLER ?

B – Il ne se passe rien de grave puisque nos deux meilleurs CSI sont toujours dans les locaux

Ecklie se tourna et ne remarqua pas vraiment d'absents.

E – Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

A ce moment très précis, son portable sonna, il porta son regard sur l'objet en question et lu message qui disait : Tout est OK, on vous attend. S.

B – Excusez-moi Ecklie, mais on va savoir dans pas très longtemps ce qui se passe là haut.

E – De quoi parlez-vous ? BRASS

Mais Jim était déjà loin, en direction de Catherine, Greg, Nick et Warrick

B – Les enfants, vous pouvez monter au labo et inspecter tout.

C – Nous devons inspecter tous les locaux du labo ?

B – Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire, et je viens avec vous, on sait jamais mieux vaut ne pas risquer le pire.

C – OK,

Catherine n'était pas certaine de ce qui se passait sur le parking à ce moment précis, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui ce passait, alors elle donna les consignes aux gars.

C – Les gars, vous faites attention à vous et pas d'imprudence, on ne se perd pas de vue.

G – N – W – D'accord.

B – Je passe devant et vous ouvre la voix, on y va.

C'est comme ça qu'ils pénétrèrent tous, les un derrière les autres, dans les bâtiments du labo. Brass savait exactement où il devait les mener, ce qu'il fit sans trop éveiller leurs esprits de CSI.

Dans le bureau de Grissom

Les bruits de pas ne tardèrent à se faire entendre ainsi que quelques conversations lointaines. Des voix que Grissom reconnues comme étant celles de ses CSI, lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

Sara s'installa sur le fauteuil de Grissom derrière son bureau, et Franck avait pris place sur une chaise face à Sara.

S – Gil ne fait plus de bruits.

G – Ok, je t'aime.

S – Moi aussi, mais chut.

Sara entendait les voix qui se rapprochaient, elle fit mine de se concentrer sur des dossiers d'enquête, et Franck faisait des dessins sur un bloc.

Dans les couloirs du labo

Brass qui ouvrait toujours la voix aux CSI, les menait lentement vers la surprise.

B – Je croyais que le bureau de Grissom était fermé aujourd'hui puisque Sara est absente ?

N – C'était vrai avant que nous sortions, la porte du bureau était fermée.

W – Allons voir ce qui se trame à l'intérieur.

Ils avancèrent, et comme il y a quelques jours de ça, ils tombèrent sur une Sara installée au bureau de son amant.

C – Sara, Franck que faites-vous ici ?

S – On vous attendait.

N – Nous, on vous attend depuis ce matin, ou étiez-vous ?

S – J'ai passé la matinée avec Franck, nous avons trainés dans les rues de Vegas, puis nous sommes allés mangés au restaurant et enfin nous voilà.

W – Et les recherches de Grissom ne t'intéressent plus ?

S – Et bien,… je dois vous dire que… non… La recherche de Grissom n'est plus ma priorité.

C – G – N – W – QUOI ?

G – Sara, j'espère que tu plaisantes ?

S – Non je suis sérieuse, maintenant je vais m'occuper de Franck, et lui rendre la vie agréable.

Le petit garçon, qui se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha de Sara et lui fit un bisou sur la joue

W – Sara, tu ne peux pas abandonner, tu aimes Grissom et je crois qu'il t'aime aussi, sinon il ne serait jamais partit, sans rien dire.

C – Il n'y a que toi, qui puisse le retrouver, tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner… à nouveau.

S – Je ne l'abandonne pas, mais… je veux me concentrer sur autre chose ?

C – G – N – W – Autre Chose.

C – Tu parles de Grissom comme une chose.

S – Non, mais il sait aussi où me trouver après tout.

N – Donc tu ne le cherches plus ?

S – Non effectivement, je ne recherche plus Gil, pour la simple et bonne raison...

G – Qu'on s'est retrouvés.

Grissom sortit de son coin pour rejoindre Sara et placer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui posa instinctivement sa tête dans le creux du cou de son homme, Franck n'était pas en reste, il tenait fermement la main de Sara dans la sienne.

C – G – N – W – Grissom ?

Brass qui n'avait absolument rien dit depuis leurs arrivées dans le bureau du superviseur des CSI, souriait et il s'avança vers Grissom et lui serra vigoureusement la main, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux de son retour.

B – Je suis content de vous revoir.

G – Je suis moi aussi très content de vous revoir.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une étreinte amicale, sous les regards amusés de Sara et de Franck.

C – Gil ça fait combien de temps ?

G – Je suis rentré ce matin.

W – Mais où vous cachiez-vous ?

G – Dans les rues de Vegas, à la recherche de…

GS – Mais on vous a vu sur toutes nos scènes de crimes depuis que vous…

Grissom qui n'était pas adepte des étreintes amicales, fut servi aujourd'hui car tous ces CSI lui firent une accolade de retrouvaille, tellement ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur chef si charismatique.

G – Je sais que vous m'avez vus Greg, je vous connais tous très bien, et je sais que vous avez l'œil à tout ce qui vous entoure pendant les enquêtes, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

N – Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris des vacances ?

G – Je ne sais pas, je suis partit d'ici j'ai roulé jusqu'à la maison, j'ai préparé quelques affaires et je suis repartit pour déposé mon chien chez un ami.

S – Mais c'est vrai, je ne t'ai même pas demandé où il est mon chien.

G – Il est chez un ami de confiance, n'est-ce pas Jim ?

S – Hank est chez toi, Jim ?

B – Oui depuis tout ce temps.

C – Donc tu savais où étais Grissom ?

G – Non Jim ne savait rien, je lui ai laissé Hank, en lui disant que je partais quelques jours, mais il ne savait rien de plus.

S – Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir ramener, puisque j'étais revenue.

B – Gil m'a fait promettre de ne le donner à personne si il n'était pas présent. Mais je crois que maintenant ce pauvre chien va retrouver sa maison.

S – On peut le récupérer quand ?

B – Quand vous le voul…

– Mais qu'est-ce… Grissom ?!

G – Bonjour Ecklie

Le chef du labo de Vegas commençait à s'impatienter sur le parking, il a donc décidé de venir par lui-même pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles des CSI qui étaient partis une demi-heure avant dans les bureaux.

E – Grissom vous êtes revenu quand ?

G – Ce matin, et c'est grâce à Sa…

E – Mais pourquoi tenez-vous Sidle par la taille ?

Sara et Gil se regardèrent, puis se sourirent et devant tout le monde, il embrassa la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Sara pour que l'effet de surprise passe, mais ensuite, elle participa activement au baiser.

E – Quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

C – Voyons, Ecklie, il faut que vous changiez vos lunettes si vous n'avez pas compris.

E – Depuis combien de temps ?

S – Deux ans.

G – En fait je dirais dix ans, Sara.

E – QUOI ???

Sara se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Gil.

S – Je t'aime mon amour.

Grissom qui regardait Sara avec un regard amoureux, lui dit la même chose, mais de vive voix et devant le chef du labo.

E – Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir des soucis.

En entendant ces mots la colère que Sara avait en elle, contre cet homme, allait exploser, Grissom la sentit se tendre dans ses bras.

S – Vous n'avez pas le dro…

G – Sara calme toi, s'il te plait, Ecklie faites ce que vous voulez, cela m'est complètement égal, j'ai enfin retrouvé la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé depuis la première seconde où je l'ai vue. Alors virez-moi, cela n'a aucune importance, le plus important dans ma vie maintenant et toutes les années à venir, je les tiens dans mes bras.

C – Les choses importantes ?

G – Oui Catherine, les choses… Tu as raison Cath, ce ne sont pas de choses, ce sont des êtres humains, mains je les tiens quand même dans mes bras. Je veux que les choses soient claires pour tout le monde, je vous présente Sara, la femme de vie, et voici Franck, le garçon que j'aurais aimé avoir, si j'ai dû en avoir un.

C – G – N – W – Félicitations à vous trois, nous sommes heureux pour vous.

E – Mais, je pourrais… Vous ne devez pas…

G – Ecklie, si vous n'acceptez pas ma relation avec Sara, ce n'est pas grave, si vous menacez la carrière de Sara ou la mienne, je vous annonce que je démissionne dans la minute où je l'apprendrais.

S – Et je te suivrais.

C – Moi aussi

N – Et je crois parler pour nous trois, en vous disant, que nous aussi nous quitterons le labo si Grissom part.

E – Vous êtres en train de me dire que je n'ai pas le choix.

S – Bien sur vous avez le choix, nous ne sommes pas si terribles que ça, ou vous accepter notre relation, et vous nous laissez tranquille, ou vous nous perdez tous.

E – Très bien, je ferme les yeux, mais…

G – Il n'y a pas de mais Conrad, je vous rappelle que vous venez d'accepter notre relation devant plusieurs témoins.

La colère commençait à se lire sur le visage d'Ecklie, ce dernier préféra tourner les talons pour retourner dans son bureau mais Grissom l'appela au moment où il passa la porte.

G – Ecklie ?

E – Oui ?

G – Je prends un mois de vacances et hum… Sara aussi.

E – Quoi ? C'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous venez de revenir tous les deux.

G – C'est sans conditions, nous sommes en vacances à partir de… maintenant. Catherine, tu peux

C – Pas de problème Gil, je te remplace.

G – S – Merci

Ecklie reprit son chemin en direction sans autre interruption.

G – Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais je voudrais profiter de ma compagne et de mon jeune ami.

Les quatre CSI et le policier s'éclipsèrent du bureau de leur superviseur, non sans un dernier regard vers le couple qui venait de se retrouver.

Grissom embrassa Sara, devant les yeux amusés du jeune Franck.

F – Vous n'arrêtez jamais ?

S – Arrêtez quoi, Franck ?

F – Ca ! De vous embrasser, de vous toucher ?

G – C'est parce que l'on s'aime, c'est tout simple.

S – Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pendant ce mois de vacances ?

G – Je voudrais faire la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis que je te connais.

S – C'est-à-dire ?

G – Faire de toi une femme honnête devant dieu, si bien tu le veux ?

S – Gil est-ce que tu me deman…

G – Oui Sara, je t'aime, et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, je ne veux plus te quitter, non plus jamais, alors ?

Sara avait les larmes aux yeux, mais aujourd'hui, c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Elle se jeta au cou de Gil et le serra contre elle le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, et lui glissa un oui à l'oreille que lui seul entendit.

Grissom était devenu comme fou, lorsqu'il se mit à crier.

G – ELLE A DIT OUI. ELLE A DIT OUIIIIIIII.

Les cinq comparses qui venaient de quitter le bureau arrivèrent en courant, pour découvrir dans la même position Sara et Gil, en train de s'embrasser.

C – Gil, tu vas la lâcher un peu, et puis pourquoi tu criais ?

G – Parce que je vais me marier, et non je ne lâcherais plus jamais Sara.

N – C'est pour quand ?

S – Le plus tôt possible. Vous êtes tous invités.

G – D'abord, il faut que je tienne ma promesse.

W – A qui vous avez fait une promesse, chef ?

G – A Franck. Tu t'en souviens Franck ?

F – Oui.

N – Qu'elle est cette promesse ?

G – J'ai promis à ce jeune garçon de toujours veiller sur lui, comme il a veillé sur moi pendant ces dernières semaines.

F – Merci Gil.

G – De rien mon garçon. Je vais donc appeler le maire pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais avant je voudrais profiter de ma femme de notre jeune ami, quand dites-vous ?

Sara regarda Franck puis Grissom et lui glissa à l'oreille.

S – Je serais très heureuse de passer le reste de la journée avec mon futur époux, et son ami.

F – Moi je suis content de me promener avec vous.

C'est sur ces mots que Grissom passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Sara et sa main droite sur l'épaule de Franck, et ils quittèrent tous les trois le bureau du superviseur pour se promener toute la fin de la journée.

Sur le parking du labo

Les mains de Grissom n'avaient pas bougées, il se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

G – Alors que voulez-vous faire ?

F – Est-ce que l'on peut aller au lac Mead, s'il te plait Gil ?

G – Sara, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

S – J'en dis, pourquoi nous ne sommes pas déjà en route ?

G – Je t'aime, Sara.

S – Moi aussi, Gil, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée, au lac assis sur le banc où Gil avait l'habitude de s'assoir avec Franck, quant-il lui faisait la lecture.

D'un coup, Grissom se leva pour téléphoner au Maire.

M – Mobley

G – Bonjour Shérif, c'est Gris…

M – Grissom ? Mais quand êtes vous revenu ?

G – Ce matin. J'ai eu une invitation que je n'ai pu refuser.

Gil regardait du coin de l'œil Franck et Sara, qui s'entendaient à merveilles.

G – Shérif je vous appelle car j'ai deux ou trois deux choses à vous demander.

M – De quoi s'agit-il Gil ?

G – Je ne veux pas vous en parler au téléphone.

M – Toujours aussi mystérieux Gil, très bien passé me voir à dix heures demain matin.

G – Merci, shérif je ne serais pas seul demain.

M – Il n'y a aucun souci, venez avec qui vous voulez ?

G – A demain shérif.

M – A demain Gil.

Après le coup de téléphone, Grissom et Sara raccompagnèrent Franck à son foyer, le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux, et Grissom s'en aperçut.

G – Sara, tu veux bien arrêter la voiture, s'il te plait ?

S – Oui bien sûr.

Gil sortit du véhicule, et alla ouvrir la portière de Franck pour lui parler, dans les yeux.

G – Franck ne pleure plus, je te promets que tu ne resteras pas ici encore très longtemps.

F – Tu me le promets.

G – Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas venu te voir hier, et je m'en excuse, mais je tiens toujours mes promesses.

F – Et demain, est-ce que… ?

S – Oui demain on viendra te chercher tous les deux, et dorénavant on viendra tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes vivre avec nous si bien sûr tu le veux ?

Franck était sous le choc de la demande de Sara. Il ne parlait plus.

G – Alors ?

Franck ne pouvait toujours pas dire un seul mot, alors pour répondre, il s'accrocha au cou de Grissom en hochant de la tête.

G – Il faut que tu rentres maintenant Franck, d'accord ?

F – Hum, hum.

Sara raccompagna le jeune garçon jusqu'à l'entrée du foyer. Elle lui promit une nouvelle fois que demain ils viendraient le voir, puis ils se dirent au revoir, après un câlin.

Dans l'appartement de Sara et de Grissom

Sara était dans la cuisine, elle préparait du café, elle regardait du coin de l'œil Grissom qui était assis dans le canapé du salon.

Sara s'avança doucement de son homme, puis s'installa à ses cotés.

S – Gil ?

G – Hum ?

S – Ca va?

G – Je ne sais pas.

S – Parles-moi, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

G – Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de promettre à Franck… Enfin, je veux dire…

S – Je sais ce que tu veux dire, quand j'avais son âge, j'aurais aimé qu'une personne comme toi vienne me sortir du foyer dans lequel je me trouvais.

G – Donc tu dis que j'ai bien fait de lui promettre ça ?

S – Oui mon amour, et je serais à tes cotés, pour aider Franck.

G – Tu viens avec moi voir le maire demain à dix heures

S – Tu as déjà oublié ?

G – Quoi ?

S - Plus jamais, on ne se sépare.

G – Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je vous aime, future Madame Grissom ?

S – J'ai justement en train de penser qu'il avait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

G – Je t'aime, Sara, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, et plus encore.

S – Moi aussi, Gil, je t'aime, plus que tout.

G – Et si on finissait cette passionnante conversation dans un lieu plus confortable ?

S – Je dis que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mon mari.

Ils continuèrent la nuit à discuter de leur futurs projets – le mariage, Franck -, ils finirent quand même par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux d'être ensemble dans le lit..

Le lendemain matin

Sara ouvrit des petits yeux, elle tourna la tête de l'autre coté du lit et tomba dans un océan bleu lagon.

G - Bonjour mon cœur.

S – Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour. Il est qu'elle heure ?

G – A peine huit heures, nous avons encore le temps pour nous préparer.

S – Oui, mais je voudrais passer voir Franck avant le rendez-vous chez le Maire.

G – Ne t'inquiète pas, nous passons le chercher, il vient avec nous au rendez-vous, il est concerné aussi.

S – Tu prends une douche pendant que je prépare le petit déj ?

G – OK !

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte, qui séparait la chambre du couloir qui donnait à la salle de bain, avec un dernier baiser.

Quand Sara aperçut Grissom, il portait un pantalon de toile noir et une simple serviette sur les épaules, le café était prés, et les tartines dans le grille pain.

S – Tu m'attends pour manger, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

G – Ok, je finis de m'habiller alors.

S – Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'aime bien dans cette tenue.

G – Dites donc Melle Sidle, je vous trouve d'humeur badine ce matin.

S – En faite, je suis tous les jours comme ça, surtout quand je suis aux cotés du plus sexy des entomologistes du pays.

Sur ses mots, Gil s'approcha de Sara et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui le plus possible.

G – Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois revenue.

S – Je coirs le savoir, car je suis toute aussi heureuse que toi.

Devant le foyer

Il était environ neuf heures, quand Grissom gara la Tahoe de Sara devant le foyer, Franck les attendait comme d'habitude sur le banc devant le foyer.

G – C'est toujours sur ce banc qu'il m'attend.

S – Vous vous connaissez depuis un mois et vous avez déjà des habitudes.

Gil klaxonna, et ils virent Franck arriver en courant vers le Tahoe.

F – C'est quoi cette voiture ?

G – La voiture du boulot.

F – Il vous laisse les voitures même quand vous êtes en vacances.

S – Normalement non, mais…

G – Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, j'en ai besoin, alors je l'utilise.

F – Où va-t-on ?

G – Nous avons un rendez-vous important à dix heures, et nous avons besoin de toi.

F – De moi ?

S – Oui, Franck, de toi.

F – OK.

Ils reprirent la route en direction d'un Diner, ils allaient payer un petit déjeuner à Franck digne de ce mon.

Dans le hall de la mairie

Il devait dix heures moins cinq, et Grissom faisait les cents pas devant la porte de bureau du maire, Sara et Franck étaient patiemment installés sur un banc, à regarder Gil marcher de long en large. Quand d'un coup, Sara en eut marre de le voir stresser, alors elle se leva et le rejoint.

S – Il faut que tu te calme, mon chéri.

G – Je ne peux pas.

Une idée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Sara, elle attrapa Grissom par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle planta ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, quand Sara sentit que Grissom se prenait à ce petit jeu, et qu'il mit sa langue dans la bouche de Sara. Un toussotement se fit entendre à l'entrée du bureau.

M – Je pense me douter de ce que vous allez me demandez, Grissom.

G – Je suis désolé, Mr Maire, mais… Hum… est-ce que l'on pourrait continuer cette conversation dans votre bureau, s'il vous plait.

M – Je crois que s'est le mieux pour tout le monde, suivez-moi.

G – Merci.

Gil n'avait pas lâché la main de Sara et il fit signe à Franck de les suivre.

M – Ce jeune garçon est avec vous ?

S – Oui.

G – C'est une autre de mes demandes, si je peux me permettre.

Franck était tellement intimidé par le grand bureau du maire, qu'il restait désespérément accroché aux mains des deux adultes.

Sara s'accroupie, afin de connecter leurs regards.

S – Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes avec toi, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur.

F – D'accord.

Mais il ne lâchait pas leurs mains pour autant.

M – Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

G – S – Merci

Grissom et Sara prirent chacun un siège, et Sara fit assoir Franck sur ses genoux.

M – Alors, à part ce que je viens de voir dans le couloir, je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici, après presque six semaines de disparition, Gil ?

G – Et bien, je suis ici pour demander quelques faveurs.

M – Le Grand Gil Grissom qui demande des faveurs, ce n'est pas commun.

G – Monsieur le Maire !!!

M – Pardon, je vous écoute.

G – Très bien, je vais commencer par le début, Monsieur le Maire, je voudrais vous présenter la femme de ma vie, voici Sara Sidle.

M – Si je ne me trompe pas, elle était sous vos ordres, au laboratoire, n'est-ce pas ?

G – Sara est toujours CSI au labo dans mon équipe, Ecklie l'a réintégrée il y a quelques jours, c'est ce qui me fait vous demander la première faveur.

M – Je me doute de ce que vous voulez, Gil.

Sara et Franck regardaient les deux hommes discuter, leurs regards passants de l'un à l'autre sans interruption.

G – Et ?

M – Qu'a dit Ecklie à ce sujet.

G – Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, soit il acceptait notre relation, soit je démissionnais.

Sara prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

S – Je suis prête aussi à démissionner, et toute l'équipe de nuit nous suivra.

M – Ce qui veut dire que vous avez menacé Ecklie de démission si il n'acceptait pas votre relation ?

G – En ce qui me concerne, oui, mais je suis heureux de voir que j'ai l'approbation de mon équipe.

M – Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix, non plus.

G – S – Non

M – Et où iriez-vous travailler, si vous partez de Vegas ?

S – J'ai toujours gardé de très bons contacts avec le labo de Frisco, ou peut-être…

G – Le FBI

Mobley les regarda un moment sous le choc de leurs réponses, ils partiraient pour le F B I.

M – Vous êtes sérieux ?

G – S – Oui

Grissom se tourna pour regarder Sara dans les yeux, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait.

G – Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ce que je désirais, j'aime Sara, je veux vivre avec elle jusqu'à mon dernier jour, je veux la rendre heureuse elle comme le mérite, et plus jamais la repousser à cause d'un stupide règlement.

M – Stupide règlement ?

G – Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, le règlement du labo est stupide, à cause de ce bout de papier j'ai nié mes sentiments pour Sara, alors que cela fait bientôt dix ans que je l'aime, mais j'avais peur qu'elle subisse des représailles si je lui avouais ce que je ressentais, alors je mettais de la distance entre nous, mais rien n'y faisais mes sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour, mais aujourd'…

M – C'est bon Gil, je crois que j'ai compris

L'interruption du Maire fit détourner le regard de Gil pour qu'il se porte sur lui.

G – Et ?... Alors ?

Les nerfs des trois occupants commençaient à être à fleur de peau, Grissom sentit Sara se tendre, il lui prit la main afin de la rassurer.

M – Je vous donnerais toutes mes réponses à la fin.

S – Mais…

Grissom fit pression sur la main de la jeune femme afin de laisser le Maire continuer.

M – Qu'elle est votre autre faveur ?

G – Elle concerne ce jeune garçon.

M – Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Les trois adultes portèrent leurs regards sur Franck.

S – Dit à Monsieur, comment tu t'appelles.

F – Je m'appelle Franck, Franck Lopez, Monsieur.

M – Tu es très poli pour un garçon de ton âge, je te félicite.

F – Merci.

M – Gil, que puis-je faire pour vous au sujet de ce jeune homme ?

G – C'est très simple, Franck vit dans un foyer, ici à Vegas, je voudrais lui offrir un toit, et subvenir à tous ces besoins, lui et donner la possibilité d'une bonne scolarité, pour qu'il ait toutes les chances d'avoir une belle vie, et choisir le métier qu'il voudra, et surtout pas celui qu'on lui donnera dans un foyer.

M – Tout ça est tout à votre honneur Gil.

G – Je veux qu'il ait une famille sur qui il puisse compter, et je sais que nous pouvons lui donner cette famille.

M – Vous ?

En entendant ses mots, Franck se mit à pleurer, dans les bras de Sara.

S – Ne pleure pas Franck, ce que tu as fait pour nous, nous voulons te le rendre au centuple. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, et nous allons faire de notre mieux, tous les deux.

F – Moi aussi, je veux rester avec vous deux. Vous avez fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

Franck se calma doucement.

M – Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

G – Nous voudrions que Franck vienne dès ce soir vivre avec nous.

M – Donc ?

S – Vous serait-il possible d'appuyer notre demande auprès du foyer, afin que nous ayons la garde définitive.

M – Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Franck ?

G – Moi j'ai fait sa connaissance, il y a environ six semaines.

S – Quant à moi, je l'ai rencontré il y a 3 jours.

M – Ca fait un peu court pour être sûr de ce que vous me demandez.

S – Oui c'est vrai, mais nous sommes sûrs de ce que l'on veut offrir à Franck, nous avons une maison, avec une chambre qu'il décorera comme il le veut, notre chien, Hank fera un très bon compagnon de jeux, et puis niveau financier, vous n'avez rien à craindre, Franck ne manquera de rien, vous pouvez en être sûr.

M – Très bien. Gil, vous m'avez parlé de deux ou trois faveurs, et j'en ai entendue 2, qu'elle est la troisième ?

G – Je voudrais que vous célébriez notre mariage, le plus tôt possible.

M – Votre mariage ?

A ce moment, ce fut au tour de Sara d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Gil se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

G – Ne pleure pas mon ange, je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal, je t'aime trop, tu es mon oxygène, sans toi mon cœur ne bas plus. Monsieur le Maire, je vous demande de nous marier, s'il vous plait.

Le Maire faisait passer son regard sur les trois personnes qui occupaient son bureau depuis déjà plus d'une heure.

M – Très bien, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, sur ce qui vient d'être dit ?

Gil et Sara secouèrent leurs têtes de gauche à droite pour répondre à la question, mais Franck ne fit aucuns mouvements.

M – Franck tu veux dire quelque chose ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça de la tête.

F – Je les aime, c'est vrai que je ne les connais depuis longtemps mais c'est avec eux que j'ai passés les meilleurs moments de ma vie depuis que je suis ici, à Vegas.

M – D'où viens-tu ?

F – Je suis né à Los Angeles.

M – Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

F – Je n'ai pas décidé de venir à Vegas, mais je ne regrette pas. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, il y a trois ans, et je me suis retrouvé dans un foyer comme celui où je suis, mais je n'étais pas heureux, alors je suis parti. Je me suis caché dans un camion et quand il s'est arrêté, nous étions ici, alors j'ai couru pour me cacher, mais je me suis fait attraper par des policiers.

M – Qu'as-tu fait de mal ?

F – J'ai pris du pain dans un magasin, j'avais faim. Ils m'ont amenés au foyer, et j'ai rencontré Gil, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. On se promenait dans Vegas, au parc du lac Mead, il me faisait lire pour que je fasse des progrès. Nous étions bien tous les deux.

M – Très bien. Je vais vous donner mes décisions.

La tension monta de d'un cran dans le bureau, la pression sur les mains se fit plus dure, et Sara resserra son emprise sur Franck.

M – Je suis heureux que le plus endurci des entomologistes du pays ait trouvé quelqu'un comme vous, Sara, je suis sûr que vous serez bien ensemble. Je vois que vous débordez d'amour l'un pour l'autre. J'accepte de célébrez votre mariage, disons, nous sommes jeudi, que pensez- vous de samedi à dix heures.

G – S – Samedi, dans deux jours ?

M – Oui, c'est trop tôt, vous vouliez un mariage rapide ?

G – Non c'est très bien.

S – Ce qui veut dire que vous acceptez notre union ?

M – Oui je suis heureux pour vous, vous savez je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle. Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour, il était temps que vous passiez le cap. Par contre si vous avez le moindre souci au labo, vous me le dites, je mettrais les choses au point avec qui de droit.

G – S – Merci.

M – Par contre en ce qui concerne Franck, je suis d'accord avec vous, je suis sûr que vous pouvez lui apportez la stabilité dont-il a besoin, mais…

F – Non je ne veux pas retourner dans le foyer, s'il vous plait, monsieur.

M – Tu te sens bien avec Gil et Sara, n'est-ce pas ?

F – Oui monsieur.

M – D'accord, je vais passer quelques coups de téléphone, mais mon bonhomme, tu peux rester avec eux. Je pense que tu seras plus heureux dans leur maison que n'importe où ailleurs. Je vais donc appeler le juge des enfants et le responsable du foyer, afin de les prévenir que vous avez la garde de Franck dès ce soir, je dois aussi appeler le chef de la police…

G – La police, pourquoi la police ?

S – Que voulez-vous faire avec la police ?

M – Calmez-vous tous les deux, vous faites peur à Franck, il a les larmes aux yeux, je voudrais que le ou les policiers, qui ont surpris Franck entrain de prendre du pain pour manger, oublient cet incident. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire mention dans un dossier, qui pourrait nuire dans son futur, ce n'est pas bien méchant ce que Franck a fait.

G – S – Merci.

F – Merci beaucoup monsieur le Maire

M – De rien, je suis sûr que vous allez former une belle petite famille, sur ce je dois téléphoner à deux ou trois personnes

Grissom, Franck et Sara se levèrent en même temps, les deux adultes serrèrent la main du Maire, mais Franck fit le tour du bureau afin de se trouver à coté du Maire. Franck se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

M – Tu n'as pas à me remercier Franck, nous voulons tous les trois ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi, et je pense, non je suis sûr que tu seras bien, tu vas apprendre plein de belles choses.

Le jeune garçon repartit à sa place, c'est-à-dire entre les deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient, il mit sa main dans chacune des mains des adultes. Ils saluèrent le Maire et sortirent du bureau.

Dans le hall de la mairie

Ils étaient tous trois secoués de ce qui venait d'être dit dans le bureau, Gil lâcha la main de Sara, et s'adossa au mur le plus proche de lui, il ferma les yeux soupira bruyamment. Sara qui avait Franck dans les bras, était accroché à son cou comme un naufragé à une bouée. Elle posa le jeune garçon à terre et fit un pas vers Gil.

Ils se trouvèrent face à face.

S – Gil ?

Grissom ouvrit ses paupières, et il tomba directement sur un regard chocolat amoureux.

S – Ca va ?

G – Hum hum. Ca y est, c'est fini ?

S – Oui mon amour. Mais notre histoire à tous les trois ne fait que commencer.

G – Franck tu viens on rentre à la maison.

F – OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII

S – Attends Gil.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Sara, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

G – F – Quoi ?

S – Calmez-vous mes amours, Franck a besoin de plusieurs petites choses, afin qu'il se sente bien chez lui, non ?

G – Mais oui c'est vrai, allons faire des courses ?

Sur le parking de leur appartement

Grissom gara la Tahoe à la place habituelle, à coté de sa camionnette, il ouvrit le coffre qui était remplis de boites de toutes tailles venant de différents magasins. Ils avaient voulus faire plaisir au jeune qui désormais allait vivre avec eux.

F – C'est la première fois que l'on dépense autant d'argent pour moi, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous les deux.

G – Tu as juste à nous dire merci et nous faire un gros bisou sur la joue, pour moi ça me suffit comme remerciement, et toi Sara, quand penses-tu ?

S – Excellent compromis sauf que moi je rajoute un gros câlin à trois.

F – D'accord.

Franck se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un bisou sur la joue de Gil et tendit les bras afin que Sara le porte, pour recevoir son câlin, mais Grissom ne voulait pas rester à l'écart de ce moment d'affection, alors il prit part au câlin.

S – Très agréable, il faudra recommencer, j'adore les câlins à trois, mais maintenant, il faut ranger les affaires.

G – Oui futur madame Grissom, à vos ordres.

Les deux hommes de la maison se regardèrent, se firent un clin d'œil, et partirent les bras chargés de boites, Gil avait fait quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Sara sourire, alors il posa les paquets sur le sol, et demanda à Franck de l'attendre, le jeune garçon acquiesça. Grissom rebroussa chemin pour se retrouver face à une Sara plus que surprise.

S - Que t'arrive-t-il ?

G – J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Il fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de sa femme, il glissa les bras autour de sa taille, en même temps que Sara faisait glisser ses mains dans son cou.

Franck les regardait de loin sans dire un mot, il était heureux pour heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé des gens pour veiller sur lui.

S – Alors qu'as-tu oublié ?

G – Ca.

Il pencha la tête, et l'approcha lentement de visage de Sara, il déposa doucement ses lèves sur les siennes, mais elle ne le laissa pas repartir, Sara prit l'initiative du second baiser, plus long, plus langoureux, mais ils se rendirent compte en même temps qu'ils étaient sur un parking, dans la rue, à la vue de tous, des voisins, des passants, et… de Franck, n'était-il pas trop jeune pour voir deux adultes s'embrasser à longueurs de journées.

S – Je crois que l'on devrait se calmer, au moins devant Franck, tu ne crois pas ?

G – Il sait que nous nous aimons, il me l'a dit lui-même.

S – Je sais, il m'a fait la même réflexion. Mais il n'a que dix ans, c'est peut être un peu jeune pour assister à ça ?

G – Tu te rends compte que nous avons notre première discussion de « parents ».

S – Oh, oui, et bien vu qu'il faut faire un vœu à chaque première fois, que dirais-tu de réaliser mon souhait ce soir.

G – Quand nous serons rien que tous les deux ?

S – Hum Hum.

Gil se détacha de l'étreinte de Sara repartit vers Franck, qui attendait sagement à l'entrée, mais Gil se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sara.

G – Sara ?

S – Oui ?

G – Je t'aime mon amour.

S – Moi aussi.

Ils mirent deux heures de plus à faire de la place dans les placards qui étaient déjà encombrés, pour que Franck rangent les affaires comme bon lui semblait afin qu'il se sente chez lui.

A la mairie

Le samedi arriva finalement plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sara et Gil durant toute la cérémonie, Gil n'avait pas lâché la main de Sara, ils avaient demandé, tous les deux à ce que le discours ne soit pas éterniser, alors le maire avait accepté la demande, des futurs mariés.

Le témoin de Grissom était Brass, et Sara prit Catherine au grand étonnement de la blonde. Tous les collègues, des amis proches furent invités, un petit comité comme le souhaitaient les futurs époux.

M – Je vous déclare Mari et Femme, et ce jusque que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Gil et Sara se firent face en même temps, il remarqua de suite qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et l'approcha de lui.

G – Je vous aime Madame Grissom.

En entendant ces mots, Sara, elle fit glisser mains sur la nuque de son mari et mélangea ses doigts dans les boucles grises de Grissom.

S – Je vous aime aussi Monsieur Grissom.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, puis le baiser tant attendu par l'assistance arriva, sous les acclamations de tous y compris de Monsieur le Maire. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux mariés reprennent leur souffle.

M – Monsieur et Madame Grissom, permettez-moi de vous offrir votre premier cadeau ?

G – S – Pardon ?

S – Vous avez un cadeau pour nous ?

M – En fait, j'en ai deux, mais le premier je vais vous le remettre tout de suite.

Mobley sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la tendit à Gil, qui le regardait plus que suspicieux. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, puis la lu, en ensuite il la donna à Sara, afin qu'elle aussi la lise.

Cette fois Sara et Gil ne purent retenir leurs larmes. Grissom fit demi-tour sur lui-même, et prit Sara par la taille.

G – Franck, tu veux bien venir avec nous, s'il te plait.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, et arriva prés du couple enlacé. Grissom le prit dans ses bras, et Franck passa ses bras autour des cous des jeunes mariés.

G – Je suis que vous soyez toux ici aujourd'hui, car en plus de notre union, c'est un jour vraiment très important pour nous.

S – Nous aimerions vous présenter la personne la plus importante pour nous.

G – En effet, nous vous présentons…

G – S – Notre fils, voici Franck Grissom.

D'un seul mouvement l'assemblée se leva et vint à la rencontre de la nouvelle, pour leur faire part chacun leur tour de félicitation, et vœux de bonheur.

Sans jamais lâché ni sa femme ni son fils, Grissom répondit aux questions d'usage.

C – Et où partez-vous pour votre lune de miel tous les deux ?

F – Tous les deux ?

G – Bravo Catherine.

Grissom pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de Franck.

S – Catherine pourquoi veux-tu que l'on parte que tous les deux ?

C – Bah… et bien… vous venez de vous mariés à l'instant.

G – Et nous venons aussi d'être parents, donc on se sépare par pour le moment.

S – Et nous décollons tous les trois pour La Réunion.

F – Je vais prendre l'avion ?

G – Oui fiston, tu viens avec nous, maintenant tu es notre famille.

Le Maire regarda la nouvelle famille, qui venait de s'unir sous ses yeux, mais il avait toujours ce deuxième cadeau à leur offrir.

M – Monsieur, Madame Grissom n'oubliez pas que j'ai autre chose pour vous.

Grissom leva un sourcil, en guise de questionnement.

M – Vous êtes tous attendus au Monte-Cito, pour la petite fête que nous vous avons organisé pour célébrer votre mariage.

G – S – Une Fête ?

M – Oui organisée par la mairie, disons que c'est pour tous les services que vous rendez à cette ville.

G – S – Merci.

Au restaurant le Bellagio

Un cortège de SUV de la police scientifique de Vegas, se gara devant l'entrée du Casino-Hôtel. Grissom et Sara se présentèrent à la dame de l'accueil, qui la dirigea vers la salle de réception, où une décoration de circonstance les attendait.

Même si ni Sara ni Grissom appréciaient les grandes fêtes pour les cérémonies de mariage, ils étaient heureux que le Maire leur offre leur fête. La décoration simple mais de bon goût, des tables disposées en « U » pour que tous les invités puissent en se tournant voir les jeunes mariés s'embrasser, car ils n'arrêtaient pas, à chaque occasions, ils se touchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient.

Un D.J. s'occupait de la musique, il avait la lourde tâche de ne pas diffuser de la musique abrutissante des jeunes de maintenant, alors il passait de la musique douce le temps du repas, mais quant-il se décida à envoyer le premier slow, Gil empoigna la main de sa jeune épouse et l'emmena jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Il l'enlaça et ils se mirent à bouger en rythme au son de la chanson « when a men loves a woman » de Michael Bolton.

G - Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien je t'aimais ?

Elle se recula juste un peu de Gil, et lui lança un regard noir, dont-elle seule avait le secret, regard qui avait fait craquer quelques criminels.

S – Tu m'aimais ?

Grissom tout penaud essayait de se reprendre afin de s'expliquer.

G – Non… Enfin, si… Voyons Sara…

Les yeux de Sara se voulaient rieurs, elle avait réussi à piéger son homme

S – Je te taquine, j'adore quand tu t'embrouilles dans tes sentiments.

G – Je vais vous le faire payer Madame Grissom.

S – C'était le but recherché.

G – Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je ne trouve pas les mots pour te le dire, mais…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, que les lèvres de Sara étaient posées sur les siennes.

S – Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher les mots des autres Gil, c'est toi que j'aime, tout simplement. Je ne veux que toi auprès de moi, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, à chaque instant, chaque seconde, de notre vie.

G – Je t'aime, Sara, depuis la première seconde, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années, mais je te promets de ne plus te faire du mal, je ne veux que ton bonheur, je veux tes yeux moqueurs, ta bouche souriante, ta poitrine généreuse, ta peau frissonnante à mon toucher. Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

La musique changea, le D.J. diffusa maintenant une chanson d'une jeune artiste française, que seul le D.J. connaissait « Entre nous de Chimène Badi ».

G – Tu connais le D.J. ?

S – Non pourquoi ?

G – Je trouve que cette chanson nous ressemble, écoute.

Entre nous  
C'est l'histoire  
Qui commence au hasard  
De nos yeux qui se cherchent  
Entre nous

Entre nous  
De nos bras  
C'est le temps qui donnera  
Un premier rendez-vous  
Entre nous

Refrain_  
Entre nous, c'est le temps qui s'enfuit qui s'en fout  
C'est la vie qui nous prend dans son cou  
C'est le cœur qui avoue  
Entre nous  
Entre nous  
C'est l'aveu qui nous brûle en dessous  
De nos peaux que l'on frôle, jaloux  
De la moindre seconde sans nous_

Entre nous  
C'est toujours  
C'est le contraire  
D'un jour  
Un voyage sans détour  
Entre nous  
Entre nous  
C'est le fort la raison et le tort  
C'est l'envie qui nous mord dans le cou

Refrain  
_Entre nous, c'est le temps qui s'enfuit qui s'en fout  
C'est la vie qui nous prend dans son cou  
C'est le coeur qui avoue  
Entre nous  
Entre nous  
C'est l'aveu qui nous brûle en dessous  
De nos peaux que l'on frôle, jaloux  
De la moindre seconde sans nous_

Entre nous  
C'est l'aveu qui nous brûle en dessous  
De nos peaux que l'on frôle, jaloux  
De la moindre seconde sans nous

Entre nous  
C'est toujours  
C'est le contraire  
D'un jour  
Un voyage sans détour  
Entre nous

Sara mit sa tête dans le cou de Gil, et lui déposa des baisers de temps en temps, à chaque baiser Grissom resserrait son étreinte sur le corps de sa femme.

D'autres couples les avaient rejoints sur la piste, mais ni Gil, ni Sara ne s'en aperçurent, ils étaient dans leur danse, dans leur monde, ou personne n'avait le droit d'entrée. Ils continuaient de se mouver au rythme de la nouvelle chanson d'un autre chanteur français « La maladie d'amour de Michel Sardou »

Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour  
Dans le cœur des enfants de 7 à 77 ans  
Elle chante, elle chante la rivière insolente  
Qui unit dans son lit les cheveux blonds les cheveux gris

Elle fait chanter les hommes  
Et s'agrandir le monde  
Elle fait parfois souffrir tout le long d'une vie

Elle fait pleurer les femmes  
Elle fait crier dans l'ombre  
Et le plus douloureux  
C'est quand on en guérit

Refrain  
_Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour  
Dans le cœur des enfants de 7 à 77 ans  
Elle chante, elle chante la rivière insolente  
Qui unit dans son lit les cheveux blonds les cheveux gris  
_  
Elle surprend l'écolière  
Sur le banc d'une classe  
Par le charme innocent  
D'un professeur d'anglais

Elle foudroie dans la rue  
Cet inconnu qui passe  
Et qui n'oubliera plus  
Ce parfum qui volait

Refrain  
_Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour  
Dans le cœur des enfants de 7 à 77 ans  
Elle chante, elle chante la rivière insolente  
Qui unit dans son lit les cheveux blonds les cheveux gris_

_Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour  
Dans le cœur des enfants de 7 à 77 ans  
Elle chante, elle chante la rivière insolente  
Qui unit dans son lit les cheveux blonds les cheveux gris_

G – Sauf que toi tu as les cheveux bruns.

S – Et toi tu n'as pas 77 ans.

Il déposait des baisers dans le cou de Sara, le désir devenait trop fort entre eux.

G – Il faut que l'on parte, notre avion nous attend, nous décollons dans deux heures.

S – Oui je sais mais je suis bien dans tes bras, c'est là que je me sens le mieux.

G – Je sais moi aussi, mais il ne faut pas traîner

S – Je vais chercher Franck.

G – Ok je vous attends à la voiture.

S – Il faut repasser à la maison pour les valises.

G – Non mon amour, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est dans le coffre.

S – Je t'aime Gil.

G – Je sais et moi aussi je t'aime

Après quelques embrassades avec leurs invités, ils mirent en route, pour l'aéroport.

**Epilogue**

Dans l'appartement de Gil et de Sara

Sara venait de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux hommes de sa vie, son mari et son fils.

Un rituel s'était instauré, elle préparait le repas du matin, Gil réveillait leur garçon, puis tous partaient dans la salle de bain pour la toilette.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils retrouvaient autour de la table de la cuisine, afin de profiter de moment de complicité en famille. Toujours avant de s'assoir, Grissom allait voir Sara et tous les matins, il plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme.

G – Hum, ça sent bon, ma chérie.

S – Tu trouves, je fais le même repas tous les matins.

G – Et tous les matins je trouve que c'est très bon.

S – Merci, mon amour.

G – De rien.

Pour la remercier, il l'embrassa dans le cou, et Sara ne s'en plaignait jamais au contraire, cela lui donnait envie de se recoucher, et montrer à son mari combien elle aussi l'aime. Mais pour le moment, il faut emmener un jeune garçon pour la rentrée des classes.

Alors elle se détacha à contre cœur de Grissom, qui la regardait avec un air de cocker.

S – Mes amours, il faut se dépêcher, ou sinon Franck sera en retard à l'école.

F – Toutes mes affaires sont prêtes, mon sac à l'entrée, et vous avez signés tous les papiers.

G – C'est très bien, fiston.

S – Je finis de faire les bols, Franck tu mets tes chaussures.

F – Je vous attends.

G – je vais t'aider à ranger la vaisselle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout ce petit monde était en voiture en direction de l'école. Grissom sortit le premier de la voiture, il attrapa le sac de Franck, Sara descendit à son tour du SUV, attendit Que Franck en sorte aussi.

Franck était au milieu de ses deux parents, tenant dans chacune de ses mains un des leurs. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour.

Grissom s'accroupit pour fixer son regard dans celui de son fils.

G – Ne t'inquiète pas Franck, tout va bien ce passer.

F – Je sais, mais…

Sara aussi se mit à la hauteur de Franck pour lui parler.

S – Tu sais Franck, pour nous aussi c'est difficile, après autant d'absence, retourner au labo.

F – Oui mais vous allez être ensemble, alors que moi…

G – Nous serons avec toi, nous serons dans ton cœur comme toi tu es dans le notre.

S – En sortant du travail, après l'école, nous allons au parc.

Franck tourna rapidement la tête vers Gil.

F – Tu me feras faire la lecture comme avant ?

G – Oui mon garçon, sauf que maintenant nous serons trois sur le banc.

Le jeune écolier fit un baiser sur la joue de son père puis sur celle de sa mère, il tourna les talons et partit dans la cour de l'école.

Gil et Sara les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école.

En direction du labo

Sara était restée silencieuse depuis que Franck était rentré dans l'école, dans la voiture Gil lui prit la main, afin de la ramener à la réalité.

G – Mon amour, ça va ?

S – Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

G – De quoi tu parles, de nous, ou de Franck ?

S – Oui de tout, nous, Franck, le labo et surtout Ecklie.

G – Je ne crois pas que l'on va réussir, j'en suis sûr nous avons changés d'équipe pour être avec Franck le plus souvent, en ce qui concerne le labo et Ecklie, je n'ai aucune peur, ni aucun souci, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le Maire.

S – Oui tu as raison.

G – J'ai oublié de te dire que pour nous, il n'y aucun risque que ça ne fonctionne pas.

S – Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

G – Parce qu'on s'ait aimés pendant des années en silence, et on souffrait tous les deux, on a vécu deux ans ensemble, et je ne me souviens que de merveilleux moments, tu t'en souviens ?

S – Oui, je me souviens de tous ces moments.

G – Alors maintenant que nous sommes mariés et que nous avons un fils fantastique, pour moi, je ne demande rien de plus, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

S – Tu rêvais de faire ta vie avec moi ?

G – Oui bien sûr, je l'ai rêvé et tu as exhaussé mon rêve.

S – Parce que je le rêvais aussi.

Ils se regardaient le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

G – S – Je t'aime.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence agréable, en se jetant des regards amoureux pleins de promesses pour un avenir qui leur souriait enfin.

Dans la salle de pause du labo

Catherine attendait patiemment l'arrivée du couple, les yeux rivés sur le parking. Les garçons étaient assis à la table en buvant leurs cafés. Et enfin le SUV arriva.

C – Ca y est, ils arrivent.

N – Ils vont avoir la surprise de leur vie.

Catherine les vit sortir de la voiture, mais sans pour autant se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C – Attend, ils sont occupés là.

G – Ils font quoi ?

C – Devine, ce sont des jeunes mariés.

G – Oh.

C – Il a enfin lâché Sara, ils arrivent.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la voix de Grissom se fit entendre de la salle de pause. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en tenant la main de Sara, en direction de la salle de pause, ils avaient besoin d'un café.

Mais en arrivant, ils restèrent tous deux sur le pas de la porte, à regarder les occupants de la pièce.

S – Que faites-vous là ?

G – La nuit a été difficile ?

C – Non la nuit a été calme.

S – Vous êtes restés pour nous voir ?

N – Non, nous sommes ici pour bosser.

W – On attendait nos affectations.

G – S – Pardon ?

G – Nous avons tous…

S – Vous avez tous changés d'équipe ?

C – G – N – W – Oui.

W – Nous formons une équipe, la meilleure.

N – Et comme le dit le proverbe, «on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne»

G – Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

S – Je vous remercie aussi.

Epilogue de l'épilogue

La vie reprit son cours « normal », entre les enquêtes du labo. Gil et Sara faisaient beaucoup moins d'heures supplémentaires, ils voulaient être présents pour emmener Franck et aller le chercher à l'école, l'heure des devoirs était devenue un vrai moment de famille, qu'aucun des trois ne voulaient louper.

Aucun collègue du labo, n'avait fait de remarque, au sujet de leur union, l'ambiance était revenue comme au bon vieux temps, Ecklie restait à sa place, sachant pertinemment que si il s'aventurait à faire des remontrances, il aurait plusieurs amis de Gil et Sara sur le dos.

La vie du couple se passait dans le meilleur des mondes, et ils étaient heureux, ce qui faisait plaisir à tous

FIN

FF_1845453_

Page 59 sur 59


End file.
